


Zwei sind einer zu viel

by Nightmary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Castiel, Engel des Herrn, seinen Auftrag erfüllen soll, Dean Winchester aus der Hölle zu ziehen, macht er einen entscheidenden Fehler: Die Seele, die er befreit, ist nicht die Deans sondern die eines anderen Menschens, von dessen Existenz er nicht wusste. Auch Dean zu befreien strengt ihn danach so sehr an, dass er fast vollkommen kraftlos und ohne Kontakt zu einem anderen Engel zu bekommen mit Dean und der ersten Seele, einem kleinem Mädchen, das zwar jahrelang in der Hölle lebte, aber auf Erden gerade mal ein Baby ist, mitten im Nirgendwo strandet. Weitere Auswirkungen folgen. Schon vor einer Weile bei fanfiktion.de gepostet. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Castiel, Engel des Herrn und Besitzer der blausten Augen und dunkelsten Flügel, bekannt für seine Arbeitseffizienz, eine stoische Art und eine bemerkenswerte Unauffälligkeit, Engel mit dem Auftrag den Rechtschaffenen Mann zu überwachen und zu gegebener Zeit aus der Hölle zu ziehen, dazu bestimmt diesen Mann, wahre Hülle des Erzengels Michael und Bruder der wahren Hülle Luzifers, auf seinen Pfad zu bringen und sein Schicksal zu erfüllen... machte einen entscheidenden Fehler.

Das war eine Premiere für ihn. Castiel war nicht unfehlbar, keiner war unfehlbar, außer seinem Vater natürlich (und alle Meinungen, die Gegenteiliges aussagten, waren Ausgeburten der Blasphemie), doch der junge Engel (und im Vergleich zu anderen Engeln wie den großen Erzengeln war er wirklich jung) hatte seine Aufgaben immer gut und ordentlich erledigt.

Bis jetzt.

Castiel hatte eigentlich alles richtig gemacht. Er war an genau den richtigen Ort gegangen, hatte mit seiner Hand in die Tiefen der Hölle gegriffen und als er die Seele spürte, die Winchester, getauscht, gefangen und gefoltert flüsterte, diese Seele gepackt und aus der Hölle gezogen.

Nun kam ihm der Gedanke, dass die Informationen, die ihm die Seele gegeben hatte nicht ganz ausreichend gewesen waren und dass er sich erst hätte versichern sollen, dass es Dean Winchester alias der Rechtschaffene Mann war. Aber woher hätte er wissen können, dass es eine andere Seele gab, die in der Hölle gefoltert wurde und nicht dorthin gehörte?

Zum ersten Mal in seinem langem Leben schämte sich Castiel. Er fühlte sich so, wie als er als junger Engel vor seinen großen Geschwistern gestanden hatte. Klein, unwissend und irgendwie eingeschüchtert. Es war kein angenehmes Gefühl.

Etwas zog an seinem Mantelkragen. Es war die kleine Hand eines Menschen, die ihn zusätzlich daran erinnerte, dass er offensichtlich etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Unglücklich sah er den Arm des Menschen entlang bis zu einem kleinem rundem Gesicht mit grünen Augen, einer Stupsnase und weicher heller Haut umrahmt von wenigen hellen kurzen Haaren.

Dem kleinem Menschen konnte er wirklich nicht böse sein. Eine helle Seele leuchtete mit stetiger aber nicht blendender Intensität und schien ihn zu fragen: Und was nun?

Castiel zumindest stellte sich diese Frage. Doch bevor er irgendeine Antwort finden konnte, erinnerte ihn ein leises Ziehen in seinem Innern ihn daran, dass er immer noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hatte. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und müde. Eine Seele aus der Hölle zu holen ist nun einmal nicht gerade einfach und recht kräftezehrend. Castiel gestattete sich ein recht menschliches Seufzen. Vorsichtig legte er den kleinen Menschen mit der hellen Seele auf die Erde und sammelte etwas Kraft.

Zum zweitem Mal an diesem Tag streckte er sich nach der Hölle aus, wo ihn die Gefühle von Schmerz, Reue, Angst und Wut, so viel Wut, leicht schaudern ließen. Vorhin war es leichter gewesen. Er suchte also erneut nach einer Seele, streifte einige, die durchaus zu Recht in der Hölle zu sein schienen und stieß dann schließlich auf einen weiteren hellen Lichtschimmer, der dem des kleinen Menschen glich und doch etwas anders war.

Außerdem erkannte ein Teil von ihm sofort die Hülle seines mächtigen Bruders in dieser Seele. Er kam sich nun wirklich etwas dumm vor (und wie viele neue demütigende Gefühle er heute erlebte... es war erstaunlich), denn wenn es eine Seele gab, die er aus der Hölle ziehen musste, dann ja wohl diese. Wie hatte er einen Fehler machen können?

Er packte sie und zog. Wie zu erwarten, war es anstrengender als das erste Mal. Doch es gelang ihm.

Im Gegensatz zu der ersten Seele war die zweite von der Hölle schwer beschädigt. Beinahe hätte Castiel gejammert, als er die Gefühle wahrnahm. Es war wenig Gutes zu finden, dafür viel Schmerz. Vorsichtig begann er die geschundene Seele zu verarzten. Er benutzte seine Gnade, um die Risse zu schließen und Bruchstücke zusammenzusetzen und versuchte möglichst viele Spuren, die die Hölle hinterlassen hatte, zu beseitigen, ohne jedoch die Seele des Mannes zu verfremden oder zu verformen auf eine Art, die nicht richtig war.

Der kleine Mensch auf dem Erdboden schaute dem Engel interessiert zu. Es war ein kleines Mädchen mit dem Aussehen eines vielleicht ein halbes Jahr alten Babys, auch wenn es etwas älter war. Sehr viel älter, wenn man nach den Jahren ging, die es in der Hölle zugebracht hatte. Sein Verstand war der einer jungen Frau, die viel erlebt hatte und wenig davon war freudig gewesen.

Castiel spürte, dass ihn die andere Seele beobachtete und irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfnis, sie zu beruhigen und ihr zu erklären, was er tat, wozu er es tat und dass es richtig war. Stattdessen bückte er sich kurz und berührte den kleinen Kopf, woraufhin sich die grünen Augen schlossen und der kleine Mensch einschlief. Er wandte sich wieder seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe zu und machte stumm weiter. Zu seiner Überraschung spürte er selbst eine leichte Müdigkeit in sich. Wirklich, er hatte viel Kraft verbraucht. Nur so ließ sich erklären, dass ein Engel müde werden konnte.

Eine ganze Weile ließ er seine Gnade die zweite Seele heilen. Bis er zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis war. Was er jetzt brauchte, war eine Idee, was er mit dem Baby anfangen sollte.

 

Als Dean zu Bewusstsein kam, war es dunkel, doch schnell gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Finsternis und schließlich konnte er klar sehen. Zu seiner Überraschung schien er nicht in der Hölle zu sein.  
Was war passiert? Sein Körper fühlte sich seltsam an und irgendwie sehr viel wirklicher als seit vielen Jahren. Hatte irgendwer beschlossen ihn vom Folterer wieder zum Gefolterten zu machen und war dies eine neue Foltermethode, die er selbst noch nicht kannte? Ergab das Sinn?

Vor ihm waren Bäume. Unter ihm waren spärliches Gras und nackter dunkler Boden. Er fror und stellte fest, dass er nichts an hatte außer einem langem Trenchcoat, den er nicht kannte. Wenn das eine Foltermethode war, dann war es eine recht seltsame. Und eine, die er nicht so ganz verstand, was in Anbetracht der Tatsache, wie lange er nun schon selbst gefoltert hatte und wie viel er dadurch wusste, irgendwie beunruhigend war.

Die Erklärung, die ihm in den Sinn kam, war absurd. Aber sie schien ihm die einzig plausible zu sein. Er war nicht mehr in der Hölle, sondern wieder auf der Erde. Warum? Wie? Und warum war er nackt bis auf einen Mantel, den er nicht kannte?

Hinter sich vernahm er ein Geräusch. Dean drehte sich um und augenblicklich wollte er fluchen. Er öffnete auch den Mund, aber dieser war trocken und irgendwie fühlte sich das Sprechen seltsam an. Dean schluckte Speichel, von dem er nicht wusste, dass er ihn noch hatte, so ausgetrocknet fühlte er sich, räusperte sich, schluckte, dachte daran zu sprechen und schwieg dann doch und starrte einfach nur den Mann vor sich an.

Er war etwa so groß wie er selbst, trug eine weißes Hemd und dunkle Hosen, hatte leicht zerzauste schwarze Haare und schockierend blaue Augen. Irgendwie erinnerte er ihn Dean an einen kleinen Jungen, an Sammy, wenn er früher etwas falsch gemacht hatte, oder nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Ein kleiner Junge, der nicht mit der Situation umgehen konnte und in ihm den Wunsch weckte, seine Hand zu nehmen und zu sagen: Alles ist in Ordnung. Was ist dein Problem, ich werde mich darum kümmern. Nur dass Dean ganz sicher nicht einen fremden und zudem irgendwie suspekten Mann beruhigen und bemuttern würde.

„Du bist wahrscheinlich etwas verwirrt.“, sagte der Mann mit einer rauen und tiefen Stimme, die die Klein-Jungen-Vision dennoch nicht aufhob. Selbst seine Art zu sprechen erinnerte ihn irgendwie weiter an den verlorenen hilflosen Waisenknaben. Okay. Jetzt fing er an sich hinreißen zu lassen und zu übertreiben.

Da Dean immer noch nicht ganz sprechen konnte, nickte er nur.  
Blaue Augen sahen ihn nachdenklich an. Dean fiel nun erst auf, dass der Mann etwas in seinen Armen hielt. Es war ein kleines Baby mit einem leichtem Haarflaum. Fünf oder sechs Monate alt, vielleicht auch mehr? Dean war schließlich kein Experte für Babys. Es war eingewickelt in dunklen Stoff, anscheinend die zu der Hose des Mannes gehörende Jacke. Okay. Das war seltsam. Gut alles war ein wenig seltsam. Nichts Neues in diesen wenigen Minuten, die er schon bei Bewusstsein war (war er bei Bewusstsein? Vielleicht hatte er es irgendwie geschafft in der Hölle einzuschlafen und träumte nun lauter Unsinn zusammen...).

„Nein.“, sagte der Mann und neigte leicht den Kopf. „ich glaube, du träumst nicht. Und du bist auch nicht mehr in der Hölle.“

Dean war sprachlos. Nicht mehr nur wegen des trockenen Halses. Hatte dieser Mann gerade seine Gedanken gelesen? Wer war er? Wo war er selbst? WAS war dieser Mann? Gab es in der Nähe irgendeine Waffe?

„Das stimmt. Ich habe deine Gedanken gelesen. Und wir sind hier auf der Erde. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du mich angreifen solltest“, sagte der Mann nun und fügte schnell hinzu (wohl weil er Deans Gedanken gehört hatte) „Und ich drohe dir nicht, Dean Winchester.“

Der Mann hatte zwar eine ruhige Stimme, aber im Beruhigen war er nicht sehr gut. Irgendwie schien er schlichtweg insgesamt nicht gut im Einschätzen von Gefühlen zu sein. Und selbst zeigte er auch nicht viele Gefühle. Nun war Dean definitiv beunruhigt.

Der Mann runzelte die Stirn. Und ja: Der Waisenkind-Charme blieb. Irgendwie wurde er sogar etwas größer.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du mich mit einem Waisenkind vergleichst.“, stellte der Mann fest, ohne eine weitere Frage zu beantworten.

Sie starrten einander wortlos an. Und irgendwie schien dieses Anstarren ewig zu dauern. Komischerweise war Dean nun nicht mehr wirklich besorgt oder alarmiert. Es war surreal.

Das Baby, das anscheinend geschlafen hatte, gluckste. Weil es ansonsten so still war, schien das Geräusch die Lautstärke eines Pistolenknalls zu haben. Zumindest hatte es auf Dean dieselbe Wirkung. Er löste seine grünen Augen von den eisig blauen des seltsamen Mannes und starrte das Baby an. Auch der Mann starrte das Baby an.

„Sie ist aufgewacht.“, stellte er fest. Dann wandte er sich wieder Dean zu. „Dean Winchester. Ich habe dich aus der Hölle gezogen und deine Seele wieder zusammen gesetzt. Mein Name ist Castiel und ich bin ein Engel des Herrn.“

Okay. Dean war verrückt geworden. Gefoltert werden und foltern ist eben recht belastend für den Verstand. Seine Schuld war es nicht. Nicht gänzlich zumindest.

„Du bist nicht verrückt.“, sagte der Mann/Engel, Castiel? - Cas vielleicht?, das klang besser.

Dean setzte wieder an, zu sprechen und zu seiner Überraschung gelang es ihm jetzt. „Okay... Nehmen wir an, das stimmt. Du bist...“, er schluckte und merkte wieder wie trocken sein Hals war „ein Engel. Und hast mich aus der Hölle gezogen. Dann habe ich eine Frage“ -tausende - „warum?“

Der Mann schaute ihn erneut mit einem seltsam neugierigem irgendwie harmlos unschuldigem Blick an.

„Es wurde mir aufgetragen.“

Klasse. Ein Mann bzw. Engel, der tat, was man ihm sagte, anscheinend ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Und aufgetragen von wem? Anderen Engeln? Dämonen? Einem Menschen? Und falls es wirklich Engel gab, hieß das nicht, dass es auch etwas wie Gott gab? Einen alten weißhaarigen Mann, der bei allem zusah? Falls ja, dann war der ja wohl ein ziemlicher Arsch. Selbst wenn er den Auftrag gegeben haben sollte, ihn wieder auf die Erde zu bringen.

Nun runzelte der Engel die Stirn. „Unser Vater ist länger schon nicht mehr gesehen worden. Aber ich finde es nicht nett von dir, ihn zu beleidigen. Er hat viel Gutes und Wundervolles getan.“

Okay. Der Engel war, falls der Mann wirklich ein Engel war, nicht nur etwas seltsam und gefühlsmäßig unterfordert, sondern hatte vielleicht auch noch einen Vaterkomplex.  
Anscheinend las der Engel nicht die ganze Zeit und wortwörtlich seine Gedanken, denn diesmal zeigte er keine Regung. Vielleicht war es ihm aber auch egal, wenn er beleidigt wurde. Was wusste Dean schon, wie dieser Kerl tickte.

„Okay. Andere Frage“, denn er würde anscheinend keine klare Antwort mehr bekommen „wo sind wir? Und warum haben ich und das Baby da keine Kleider?“  
Ihm kam ein Gedanke „Hast du es auch aus der Hölle gezogen?“  
Was könnte eigentlich ein Baby verbrechen, um in die Hölle zu kommen?

„Waren wir eine Art Doppelauftrag?“

Nun verzog der Engel wieder das Gesicht und Dean dachte bei sich, dass er sicherlich ein schöneres Gesicht haben könnte, wenn er zur Abwechslung mal nicht zwischen ausdruckslos und unbehaglich schwankte. So etwas wie Freude könnte ihm stehen.

„Ja. Und nein.“, sagte Castiel. Und dann zu Deans Verblüffung: „Im Grunde... habe ich, wie sagt ihr Menschen doch, Mist gebaut.“  
Meine Herren, war der Typ verklemmt. Fluchen würde ihm bestimmt mal genauso gut stehen wie ein Lächeln.

„Was verdammt noch mal soll das heißen?“

„Ich sollte dich aus der Hölle holen. Sie nicht. Das war mein Fehler. Eigentlich hättest du mich auch nicht sehen sollen und du hättest Kleidung gehabt.“

Gut zu wissen, wie der eigentliche Plan war. Irgendwie hatte Dean das Gefühl, er sollte wütend sein, er war sich nicht sicher, ob wegen der Tatsache, dass man ihn einfach hatte aussetzen wollen, ohne ihn wissen zu lassen, wie er aus der Hölle herausgekommen war, oder weil er als Auftrag nicht richtig ausgeführt worden war.

„In Ordnung. Wer sagt mir, dass du nicht ein Dämon bist, und das hier eine neue Foltermethode?“

Das Gesichts des Engels verzog sich noch mehr und Dean verkrampfte sich. Wirklich. Es sah nicht schön aus. Wenn der Engel wirklich offen wütend gewesen wäre oder fröhlich, hätte er besser ausgesehen, davon war er inzwischen überzeugt.

„Ich könnte es dir zeigen. Aber nicht jetzt.“, wich der Mann aus. „Du hast aber gesehen, was ich mit mit ihr gemacht habe.“ Er nickte Richtung des Babys.

Ja. Natürlich war ein Baby per Magie zum Schlafen zu bringen ein Zeichen dafür, dass er kein Mensch war (es sei denn er war eine sehr seltsame, seltene Form von Hexe (Hexer? Zauberer?), unwahrscheinlich). Beruhigend.  
Und warum konnte er es ihm nicht zeigen?

„Ich habe zwei Seelen aus der Hölle geholt und eine verarztet.“, sagte der Engel.  
Moment. Meinte er, was Dean dachte?

„Woah! Willst du sagen, deine Engelsbatterie ist alle?“ Jetzt musste Dean grinsen und ärgerte sich sofort, auch seine Mundwinkel waren trocken und es tat weh.  
Castiel war nun eindeutig beleidigt.

„Ich bin erschöpft. Du hast sicher noch nie Seelen aus der Hölle gezogen, es ist anstrengend.“

Patzig. Doch nicht so gefühlskalt und unnahbar. Anscheinend konnte man den Engel recht gut dazu zu bringen zu schmollen. Wenn er nur jetzt einem dieser religiösen Extremisten den Mann zeigen könnte. Seht ihr? Das ist ein Engel. Nicht so perfekt und zeremoniell, wie die Bibel sagt, was? Hey, und er hat mich gerettet. Mich! Was sagt ihr nun?

„Was machen wir jetzt also?“, fragte Dean.

Castiel hörte sofort auf zu schmollen, wohl auch weil er sich dabei ertappt hatte, Schwäche zu zeigen. „Ich weiß, wo wir sind. In der Nähe ist ein Haus, in dem wir übernachten können. Wenn ich wieder genug Kraft habe, werde ich mich um alles kümmern.“

Klar. Nun war Dean erleichtert. Der dubiose Engel würde alles ins Reine bringen und er musste sich nur zurücklehnen und ihn seinen Auftrag ordentlich machen lassen. Genau. Aber vielleicht konnte er, wenn er sich darauf einließ, warten, bis der Mann sich schlafen legte. Wenn er wirklich so erschöpft war, würde das ja wohl schnell geschehen und er könnte sich dann davonschleichen und herausfinden, was zum Teufel hier los war.

„Okay“, antwortete er. Hoffentlich war der Mann zu müde, um weiter dieses nervige Gedankenlesen bei ihm anzuwenden. Nun zeigte der Engel endlich einen Gesichtsausdruck, der Gutes hieß. Beinahe lächelte er. Und Dean fühlte sich irgendwie geohrfeigt. Tatsächlich sah der Mann nun ziemlich gut aus. Er hatte absolut recht gehabt. Natürlich. Außerdem schien er jetzt so unschuldig und erleichtert, weil Dean ihm sofort zugestimmt hatte, dass Dean sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen in sich hochkommen fühlte.

Aber er war eine Ewigkeit lang in der Hölle gewesen, sein Gewissen konnte er abschalten.

Er wartete also darauf, dass „Castiel“ sich bewegte und folgte ihm schweigend, während sie über offenes Feld vom Wald weggingen. Okay. Er würde ihm vertrauen, bis sich eine gute Gelegenheit ergeben würde. Was er brauchte, waren Waffen, ein Telefon, Ortsangaben, etwas Geld, Kleidung, ein Fahrzeug, oder eine Straße, die sich zum Trampen anbot. Und vor allem etwas, um seine Kehle wieder zu befeuchten und seinen Bauch zu füllen...


	2. Die Hütte

Castiel war tief in Gedanken versunken. Das Baby schlief ruhig in seinen Armen und er spürte, wie Dean neben ihm herging. Er hatte überlegt, einen seiner Brüder zu informieren und nach Hilfe zu fragen, aber er erreichte niemanden. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach zu schwach. Zumindest hoffte er das. Alle anderen Möglichkeiten gefielen ihm nämlich nicht gerade.

Seine Flügel ziepten und sprachen sich nun offen gegen die Anstrengungen aus, die er heute unternommen hatte. Es war, als wäre seine Gnade wütend auf ihn selbst und wollte ihn unbedingt darauf hinweisen. Er fühlte den Boden unter seinen Füßen und es war ein seltsames Gefühl, denn für gewöhnlich lief er nicht auf der Erde herum und schon gar nicht, ohne zwischendurch zu fliegen.

Dean war eine angenehme Gesellschaft, auch wenn sich Castiel nicht sicher war, ob ihm der Mann glaubte. Er war ein ziemlich misstrauischer Mensch. Es machte ihn traurig, er hatte seine Seele gesehen und wusste, wie es dazu gekommen war, und es war nicht richtig. Seine Seele war so leuchtend und warm und liebevoll.

Wenn einige seiner Brüder wüssten, wie weich er mit jedem Augenblick in Deans Gesellschaft dem Menschen gegenüber wurde, hätten sie ihn sicher nicht sehr freundlich behandelt. Sie waren Engel und er war ein Soldat. Er sollte nicht in Gedanken nachgiebig werden. Das Baby war eine andere Sache. Bei ihm war Castiel sich nicht sicher, was er mit ihm, oder besser ihr, machen sollte, aber es verunsicherte ihn nicht halb so sehr wie der ausgewachsene Mann.

Verstohlen betrachtete er die beiden Menschen. Sie ähnelten sich. Nicht nur auf seelischer Ebene. Aber vielleicht bildete er sich einen Teil des Ähnelns auch nur ein, weil er eine recht gute Vermutung hatte, wie sie zueinander standen.

Dean hatte es geschafft, ihn irgendwie ruhiger werden zu lassen und dem anderen zu sagen, dass er alles regeln würde, hatte auch bei ihm selbst gewirkt. Die Erfahrung war seltsam befremdlich, aber nicht unangenehm. Wären da nicht die Fakten gewesen, dass er im Augenblick fast vollkommen kraftlos war, der andere ihm misstraute, sein Plan für das weitere Vorgehen ein paar Lücken hatte und die ganze Situation ihm so unvertraut war, dass es ihn fast beängstigte, einfach weil er in seinen vielen Jahren als Krieger des Himmels nie etwas Derartiges erlebt hatte, dann wäre er beinahe glücklich gewesen.

Langsam kam vor ihnen ein kleines Haus in Sicht. Eine verlassene Hütte, die am Rand des Feldes stand, über das sie liefen. Castiel drehte den Kopf und Dean sah ihn fragend an. Er nickte bloß. Sie verständigten sich wortlos und es gefiel ihm. Mit seinen Brüdern redete er gerne in Gedanken, nur dass es als unhöflich galt, wenn man in der Hierarchie nicht auf gleicher Ebene stand und viele von ihnen es vermieden, weil sie ihre Gedanken für sich behalten wollten. Castiel verstand das natürlich.

Die Hütte war nicht beleuchtet, Castiel wusste, dass ihre Besitzer sie nicht bewohnten und nur ab und zu nutzten. Er wusste auch, dass es dort Lebensmittel, Wasser und Kleidung gab, Dinge, die die beiden Menschen bei ihm sicherlich brauchten. Diese Informationen zu erhalten, hatte ihn zwar noch mehr Kraft gekostet, war aber notwendig gewesen. Castiel musste sich um Dean und das Baby kümmern.

Sie gingen nun auf das Haus zu. Castiel bemerkte, dass Dean neben ihm sich aufmerksam umblickte, jedoch mit einem Gefühl der Vorfreude regelmäßig zur Hütte schaute. Nach einem Moment hatte sich der Jäger offensichtlich versichert, dass es keine unmittelbar sichtbare Gefahr gab. Castiel kam als Erster bei der Tür an.

Als der Engel die Tür öffnen wollte, war Dean plötzlich neben ihm und hielt seine Hand fest. „Spinnst du, Mann?“, schrie er ihn beinahe an, nur um dann zurück zu zucken, wie als wäre ihm gerade wieder bewusst geworden, mit wem er sprach und dass sein Hals immer noch zu trocken war, um laut zu sprechen.

Auch Castiel zuckte zurück. Zum Glück hielt er das junge Mädchen in seine Armen sicher fest. Er war erschrocken und im Nachhinein auch darüber froh, dass er nicht automatisch Gewalt angewendet hatte, auch mit ermüdeten Kräften wäre dies für Dean vielleicht fatal gewesen.

Der Engel brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu verstehen, warum Dean so reagiert hatte. Er war ein Jäger. Ein Mensch, der sich versicherte, dass niemand in dem Raum war, den er betrat. Nun sicher noch mehr, da ihn die Hölle lange Zeit gute Gründe zur Vorsicht gelehrt hatte.

„Ich fühle keine fremde Präsenz.“, versicherte er dem Menschen daher, einen Satz, der dem Prinzip der Einfühlsamkeit entsprang, mit dem er zwar manchmal Schwierigkeiten hatte (weil er es einfach nicht verstand), aber von dem er hoffte, es in diesem Moment richtig angewendet zu haben.

Dean schenkte ihm einen Blick, in dem neues Misstrauen lag, aber auch eine Art von Entspannung. Er schien darauf zu hoffen, dass zumindest diese Aussage stimmte, war Castiel gegenüber aber weiterhin auf der Hut.

Castiel konnte diesmal ungehindert die Tür öffnen, die nicht mehr abgeschlossen war, nachdem sie seine Hand berührt hatte. Dabei achtete er darauf, dass das Baby weiterhin sicher in dem Arm seiner anderen Hand lag. Er ging als erster in den kleinen Raum, der den Großteil der Hütte ausmachte, Dean folgte ihm.

„Also das ist schon praktisch.“, meinte Dean dabei versöhnlich „zu spüren, ob jemand in einem Raum ist.“

Castiel war überrascht. Aber irgendwie freute es ihn, endlich nette Worte von dem Jäger zu hören, die frei von Misstrauen waren. „Es klappt nicht mit allen.“, gestand er „und ich kann nicht immer bestimmen, was für ein Wesen es ist, das ich spüre. Aber in diesem Fall konnte ich sicher sein.“

Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen hatte sich nun, da sie in der Hütte waren, irgendwie gelockert. Dean schloss die Tür und Castiel sah sich um. Irgendwo musste ein Sessel stehen, in den er das Baby legen konnte.

Als Teil einer Ferienhütte hatte der Raum nur eine spartanische Einrichtung. Ein Regal und ein Beistelltisch standen dicht beieinander zur Linken des Eingangs, zur Rechten befand sich eine Küchenzeile mit einem kleinem Herd, einem Kühlschrank, der wahrscheinlich leer war, einer Spüle, zwei Hängeschränken, einer Reihe Gewürzen auf einem kleinem Regal und zwei kleinen Theken, in deren Fächern Vorräte und Geschirr sein mussten.  
Dazwischen waren ein Tisch und zwei daran angelehnte Klappstühle. Hinter dem Herd machte die Wand einen Knick und grenzte so die rechteckige Fläche, die Miniküche, Regal und der kleine Tisch, auf dem eine Vase mit Kunstblumen stand, von dem Rest der Hütte optisch ab. Hinter diesem Teil waren ein kleiner Korridor, ein Raum, der das Bad sein musste und ein Schlafzimmer.

Der Sessel, den Castiel gesucht hatte, fand er im Korridor neben einem winzigem Bücherregal voller Rätselhefte und Reiseprospekte. Eine seltsame Lektüre. Aber was wusste der Engel schon von den Lesegewohnheiten der Menschen?

Während Castiel vorsichtig das Baby auf den Sessel bettete und eine Überdecke, die er im Schlafzimmer gesehen hatte, über es breitete, besah Dean sich den Inhalt der Schränke in der Küchenzeile. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten hatte er zunächst eine kleine Wasserflasche komplett ausgetrunken, dann mehrere Dosen und ein Einmachglas auf dem Tisch platziert nebst zwei Tellern, und Besteck.

Danach nahm er zwei Gläser und ging zur Spüle. Castiel meinte zu hören, dass der Mensch eine Art Gebet sprach, dass das Wasser geleitet würde, auch wenn es kein Gebet war, das eine Engel normalerweise als solches bezeichnen würde. Eigentlich war es eher eine Art Fluch. Das Wasser kam, Dean füllte die Gläser und stellte auch sie auf den Tisch, dann klappt er einen der Klappstühle aus, setzte sich und sah Castiel erwartungsvoll an.

Der Engel war verwirrt. Was wollte er?

„Worauf wartest du?“, fragte Dean. „Setz dich.“

Castiel brauchte einen weiteren Moment, dann verstand er, was Dean meinte. Er wollte ihm schon sagen, dass er nicht zu essen brauchte, da spürte er, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht wäre, diesmal eine Ausnahme zu machen. Irgendwie war die Spannung zwischen ihnen etwas gewichen, und abzulehnen, würde sie vielleicht wieder aufbauen und außerdem konnte es diesmal keine schlechte Idee sein, doch etwas zu sich zu nehmen, da er so geschwächt war.

Also setzte er sich.  
Nun war es an ihm, den anderen fragend anzusehen.

Dean öffnete zwei der Dosen und ein Einmachglas und verteilte dann Kidneybohnen und gekochte Kartoffeln auf die beiden Teller. Die anderen Dosen schaute er kurz noch einmal an und stellte sie dann auf die Theke. Das Einmachglas, in dem laut Aufschrift Pfirsiche waren, stellte er an den Rand des Tisches. Dann nahm er einen Salzstreuer und würzte Bohnen und Kartoffeln ein wenig nach.

Castiel saß ihm gegenüber und wusste nicht recht, was er nun zu tun hatte. Natürlich wusste er, wie Menschen aßen und welche Prozeduren dazu gehörten, aber selbst gegessen hatte er im Grunde fast nie, nur ein Mal vor sehr langer Zeit, zu Testzwecken.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Dean. „Hast du etwas gegen Konservenessen? Ist das so eine Engelssache?“  
und schaute ihn mit einem Blick an, der sagte: Hey, es ist etwas zu essen, warum freust du dich nicht? Essen ist prima. Essen ist wundervoll. Ich habe quasi eine Ewigkeit lang nichts mehr gegessen.

„Nein.“, sagte Castiel. Dann „Ich weiß nicht.“

„Magst du keine Kidneybohnen? Ich kann sie auch herausfischen und du nimmst nur die Kartoffeln.“

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Kidneybohnen mag.“

„Na, wenn du es nicht weißt, musst du es ausprobieren.“

Castiel schwieg.

Dean schien auf einmal ein Licht aufzugehen, denn er sagte: „Warte, kann es sein, dass Engel für gewöhnlich nichts essen?“

In seiner Stimme lag ein Ton, der zwischen Verblüffung, Mitleid und Sarkasmus schwankte.

„Wir müssen für gewöhnlich nicht essen. Manche von uns tun es, ich aber meist eher nicht.“

„Krass.“, erwiderte Dean. „Nicht essen. Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen.“

Castiel fühlte sich nun wieder unbehaglich. Dean bemerkte es anscheinend, denn er sagte:  
„Ich meine das nicht böse. Nur...“, er zögerte, fuhr dann aber fort „bevor ich in der Hölle war, habe ich immer sehr gern gegessen. Essen macht alles besser. Ich kann mir das einfach nicht vorstellen. Nicht zu essen, meine ich. Und nun, da ich wieder etwas essen kann, noch viel mehr.“

Tatsächlich hatte allein das Vorhandensein von Nahrung eine offenkundig erstaunliche Wirkung auf den Menschen. Und irgendwie, auch dadurch, dass Dean nun freundlich und nett mit ihm sprach, übertrug sich diese positive Wirkung auch auf den Engel. Castiel merkte wie er ruhig wurde. Seine Sorgen, weil er sich um Dean und das Baby kümmern musste, weil er keine Kontakt zu anderen Engeln bekam, weil er nicht wusste, was er nun tun sollte, weil er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, Dean würde ihm nur misstrauen, wo er doch sein Vertrauen brauchen würde... irgendwie rückte alles in den Hintergrund.

„Ich glaube, zu essen wäre in diesem Fall gut, um etwas Kraft zurück zu gewinnen.“, sagte er.

„Dann iss.“, sagte Dean und grinste. „Es ist zwar sicher nichts so Tolles wie Pie oder eine Portion Hamburger, aber ich glaube als Energielieferant taugt es.“

Castiel nahm den Löffel, den Dean ihm hingelegt hatte und häufte eine der kleinen runden Kartoffelkugeln und ein paar Kidneybohnen darauf. Er schob ihn sich in den Mund und kaute vorsichtig. Zu essen war gar nicht so schwer. Es schmeckte interessant. Irgendwie etwas süßlich, Castiel wusste, dass in vielen Konserven ein hoher Anteil an Zucker war, also war das nicht verwunderlich. Außerdem waren beide Speisen anscheinend reichlich gewürzt gewesen.

Dean hatte auch angefangen zu essen und beachtete den Engel nicht weiter. Auch um ihn nicht weiter zu verunsichern. Vor allem aber, weil er schlicht und einfach hungrig war. Er fühlte sich, als würden alle die verpassten Mahlzeiten der Jahre in der Hölle Genugtuung verlangen. Und sicher, Kidneybohnen und Kartoffeln aus der Dose waren nichts Außergewöhnliches, aber das erste Essen nach gefühlter Ewigkeit zu sein, machte diese Portion selbiger Dinge sehr wohl zu etwas Besonderem. Und er hatte schon weniger gute Mahlzeiten gehabt, wenn er und Sammy als Kinder wieder mal allein gewesen waren, während ihr Vater auf die Jagd nach Monstern und Dämonen ging.

Außerdem wurde sein Kopf endlich etwas klarer und Castiel schien irgendwie in Ordnung zu sein. Klar, er blieb wachsam, aber vielleicht war er wirklich ein „Engel“, wie er sagte und alles, was er sonst gesagt hatte, könnte ebenfalls der Wahrheit zu entsprechen. Vielleicht war er aber auch nur ein harmloser Spinner, der zufällig die Macht hatte, Menschen aus der Hölle zu holen. Er könnte wirklich okay sein, nur eben ein wenig seltsam.

Wenn er wirklich ein Engel war, waren dann alle Engel so? Wirklich, das bisschen, was er über Engel in der Bibel wusste, hatte sich bisher nicht gezeigt. Auch einem der leicht bekleideten Engel mit Stoffflügeln aus einem der „Filme für Erwachsene“, wie Sammy, verklemmt wie er bisweilen war, sie nannte, glich er nicht. Außerdem waren die natürlich weiblich.

Was Dean jedoch Gedanken bereitete, war, wer Castiel seinen Auftrag gegeben haben könnte und vor allem wozu. Es gab nichts auf der Welt, das es umsonst gab, das wusste er und deswegen hätte er darauf lieber eine Antwort gehabt. Der Engel schien noch etwas zu wissen, wenn auch nicht alles. Offenbar gehörte es wirklich nicht zur Jobbeschreibung, Fragen zu stellen.

Dean nahm einen Schluck von dem Leitungswasser, das zwar nicht wirklich gut schmeckte, aber trinkbar war und bedauerte, dass es weder Bier noch Wodka zu geben schien. Vielleicht waren die Besitzer des Hauses Antialkoholiker oder so. Außer der bereits leeren Wasserflasche, hatte es auch keine weiteren Getränke gegeben, also könnte es auch sein, dass die Besitzer immer eigene Flaschen mitbrachten. Wirklich. Es war schade.

Andererseits wer wusste, ob sein Körper nach mehreren Jahren Höllen nicht erst mal geschont werden musste. Der Gedanke an „Schonkost“, der ihm ungebeten kam, klang sehr nach Sammy und behagte ihm gar nicht. Okay, er würde einfach davon ausgehen, dass wenn hier eine Flasche Wodka wäre und er trinken könnte, er es tun würde, ohne dass es schadete. Punkt. Und schließlich war sein kleiner Bruder nicht hier, da hatte ihm ein innerer kleiner Gesundheitssammy nichts zu sagen.  
Er hoffte nur, dass es ihm gut ging und er in Sicherheit war.

Er schielte hinüber zu Castiel, der nach erstem Zögern nun richtig aß. Engel schienen wirklich interessant zu sein, aber Dean befürchtete, dass sie vor allem ihm und Sammy noch viel Arbeit bereiten würden. Sofern er seinen Bruder mit in diese Sache hineinzog. Er senkte den Kopf wieder.

Ihm kam die Idee, dass er ohne ihn weiter jagen sollte. Nicht, dass auch sein Bruder eines Tages an einen Ort wie die Hölle kommen würde. Jäger zu sein brachte solche Dinge mit sich. Er war viel zu oft in Gefahr gewesen. Ob er seinen Frieden gefunden hatte? Vielleicht sogar ein normales Leben? Oder jagte sein Bruder noch? Hoffentlich war er vorsichtig. Und ließ sich nicht mit Dämonen ein, vor allem nachdem sie beide feststellen konnten, wie beschissen so etwas endete.

Dean hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit auf der Erde vergangen war und er wünschte, er wüsste es.

Er nahm den letzten Löffel mit Kidneybohnen von seinem Teller, trank das Glas aus und merkte, dass er tatsächlich satt war. Sein Körper schien nicht mehr an Nahrung gewöhnt zu sein. Nun, er würde ihn wieder daran gewöhnen.

Auch Castiel war mit seiner Portion fertig. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft sich mit der Soße den Mund zu verschmieren. Ein kleines Kunststück, wo diese doch vor allem aus Wasser bestand.

Dean stand auf und reichte Castiel ein Stück Küchenpapier von der Rolle, die er ebenfalls aus den Schränken geholt hatte. Der Engel sah ihn – zum wievieltem Mal an diesem bizarrem Tag? – verwirrt an und regte sich nicht. Okay. Ja, er schien wirklich eigentlich ganz in Ordnung zu sein, aber er war auch total verpeilt. Jeder Dämon, den Dean nicht sofort getötet hätte, hätte sicherlich gewusst, was er mit dem Stück Küchenpapier machen sollte.

Innerlich seufzend beugte sich Dean vor und wischte dem anderen selbst den Mund ab. Die Augen des Engels wurden groß und rund.

„Du hattest Soße im Gesicht.“, erklärte Dean und wurde irgendwie verlegen.

Einem Engel das Gesicht abzuwischen wie einem kleinem Kind war schließlich doch nicht dasselbe wie bei dem kleinem Kind. Eigentlich überhaupt nicht dasselbe. Und der Engel war, wenn es denn so bei ihnen hieß, erwachsen und sicher auch fähig sich selbst Soße abzuwischen.

„Danke.“, sagte Castiel dann nach einer Pause. „Ich glaube, ich habe die Kidneybohnen gemocht.“

Dean lächelte innerlich. Gut, er war kein Kind, aber irgendwie glich er einem und es bereitete Dean Freude, ihm einen Einblick in die Ernährung zu liefern. Er sollte ihm einen Kuchen besorgen und Hamburger. Das sollte er.

Ein Glucksen aus dem Korridor verkündete, dass das Baby wieder wach war und augenblicklich zufrieden. Dean hatte zu seinem eigenem Staunen nicht mehr so viel Hunger, schaufelte aber Castiel die Pfirsiche aus dem Einmachglas auf einen anderen Teller und ging dann zu dem Baby.

Zufrieden bemerkte er, dass der Engel dieses mal weniger zögerte und sogleich von der nächsten neuen Speise probierte. Irgendwie war nichts Bedrohliches mehr an einem Mann, der mit einer solchen Neugierde und wachsender Begeisterung Nahrung für sich entdeckte. Dean ertappte sich dabei, seine Wachsamkeit ihm gegenüber immer weiter zu senken. Aus irgendeinem Grund ärgerte es ihn nicht einmal.

Das Baby lag in dem Sessel. Bisher hatte Dean es kaum angesehen. Es hatte wenige Haare, die sehr hell waren. Vielleicht würden sie dunkel werden, wenn es älter würde, oder es würde eines Tages blond sein. Vorsichtig hob er es mitsamt der Decke hoch und hielt es fest. Er hatte schon Babys gehalten, wenn auch nicht allzu oft, doch war sich sicher nichts falsch zu machen, so wie er es hielt. Ein Paar grüne Augen sah ihn neugierig an.

Auch wenn es offenkundig der Körper eines Babys war, den er hielt, schienen die Augen etwas anderes zu sagen.

Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass wenn das Baby, wie er, lange Zeit in der Hölle gewesen sein sollte, es wohl wirklich älter war. Die Zeit dort verging einfach anders, schätzte er.  
Dennoch. Es sah gesund aus. Bis auf die alten Augen schien es vollkommen in Ordnung zu sein. Dean zog die Decke etwas zur Seite, um doch irgendwelche Schäden zu sehen, die es zu verarzten galt und hätte das Baby beinahe fallen gelassen.

In der Mitte der rechten Armes, zwischen Elle und Speiche, war die ganze Haut gerötet. Der rote Fleck ging um den ganzen Arm herum und verzweigte sich an den Seiten. Es sah aus wie... eine Hand, die den Arm umklammerte. Dem Jäger kam ein Gedanke. Immer noch trug er nur den Trenchcoat und er fuhr langsam seinen eigenen Arm hoch. Nichts. Links? Auch nichts. Die Ärmel des Mantels fielen wieder herunter und bedeckten seine Arme.

Dean versuchte in sich hinein zu fühlen. Er war sich sicher, dass er auch einen Abdruck einer Hand hatte. Und er wusste, dass er ihn spüren könnte. Allerdings hoffte er sich zu irren. Die Idee gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
Seine Schulter fühlte sich sonderbar an.

Als Dean diesmal die Hand hob, ahnte er, er irrte sich nicht. Tatsächlich. Nah bei seiner Schulter fühlte er eine Erhebung und als er den Kopf drehte, so weit es ihm möglich war, sah er auch bei sich den Abdruck einer Hand.

Das Baby im Arm stürmte er in den ersten Raum und sorgte dafür, dass Castiel noch eine weitere Erfahrung sammelte, wenn auch keine angenehme, denn der Engel verschluckte sich heftig an den Pfirsichen und musste sogleich husten. Geschah ihm recht, falls Deans Ahnung zutraf.

„Was zur Hölle ist das hier?!“, rief er und zeigte auf die rote Hand auf dem Arm des Babys.

Castiel hustete und schluckte und wirkte irgendwie erbärmlich, aber Dean war wütend und wenn er wütend war, hatte er kein Mitleid.  
Die blauen Augen sahen ihn bekümmert an.

Dean klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, sodass er nicht mehr husten musste (und ärgerte sich sogleich über sich selbst und diese verfluchten Augen) und versuchte möglichst zornig auszusehen.

Castiel schien das gleiche mit dem Ausdruck der Verlegenheit zu versuchen, was ihm nur mäßig gelang.

„Kommt das von dir?“, fragte Dean rundheraus.

Der Engel wand sich und versuchte den Blick abzuwenden. „Ja.“, sagte er. „Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden.“

Dean schnaubte. „Okay. Vielleicht können wir zwei miteinander auskommen, aber dann will ich jetzt Fakten haben. Keine Ausflüchte, nichts, das du zu erwähnen vergisst, wie Abdrücke deiner Hände, kurze, verständliche und einfache Fakten. Und wenn du kein absoluter Mistkerl bist, wirst du sie mir geben. Ich gehe mir jetzt etwas zum Anziehen suchen und du überlegst dir, was du mir nicht gesagt hast und ich wissen sollte, oder isst meinetwegen noch deine Pfirsiche auf. Dann reden wir. Und gib dem Baby einen Löffel zerdrückte Kartoffeln. Es sind noch ein paar in der Dose. Ich schätze, es muss auch etwas essen.“

Damit drückte er Castiel das Baby in die Hände und ging in das Schlafzimmer, in dem er einen kleinen Kleiderschrank gesehen hatte. Dort würde er wahrscheinlich fündig werden. Er hatte keine Lust nur im Mantel ein ernsthaftes Gespräch zu führen zu versuchen. Er würde sich lächerlich vorkommen. Auch wenn er ihn die ganze Zeit um sich gewickelt hatte, war er schließlich darunter nackt. Und der Engel sollte ihn ernst nehmen.


	3. Maja

Dean fürchtete, dass der Trenchcoat vielleicht doch die bessere Wahl bleiben würde, wenn er ernst genommen werden wollte, als er den Schrank öffnete. Denn zunächst sah er nur eine ganze Reihe an bunten Frauenkleidern an einer Kleiderstange. Doch in den Schubladen fand er dann doch ein paar T-Shirts, die neutraler waren, zwei Jeans, die auch ihm passen würden und Socken, die ihn daran erinnerten, dass er barfuß war und wahrscheinlich ziemlich dreckige Füße hatte. Nicht dass es ihm für gewöhnlich etwas ausmachte, einmal dreckig zu sein, aber irgendwie gefiel ihm der Gedanke später allen Schmutz von sich abzuwaschen. Vielleicht gab es ja auch ein Paar Schuhe in der Hütte, die er tragen konnte, bis er wieder ordentliche Kleidung hatte.  
Er hob die Hand und befühlte erneut seine Schulter. Es war merkwürdig, den Handabdruck zu spüren, der sich von der Haut abhob. Vor allem aber störte es ihn, dass es sich nicht falsch anfühlte. Irgendein total bescheuerter Teil von ihm fand es vollkommen in Ordnung, den Abdruck zu haben. Und überhaupt nicht beängstigend oder unangenehm. Das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
Vor allem nach der Zeit in der Hölle sollte seinen Körper etwas Unnatürliches in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen, stattdessen schien es so, als sei nichts dabei von einem Engel gebrandmarkt zu sein. Dabei hatte dies ganz sicher eine Bedeutung und wahrscheinlich eine, die Gefahr heißen konnte.

Dean zog sich schnell an und vermied es weiter darüber nachzudenken, ob die Kleidung zu feminin war, dass seine Situation derzeit für ihn nicht erfassbar war und zunehmend surrealer zu sein schien oder was er nun tun sollte. Als er zurück in den ersten Raum ging, fand er Castiel immer noch auf dem Klappstuhl sitzend vor. Obwohl der Engel sicherlich wenig Erfahrungen mit Menschen und Babys hatte (obwohl, was wusste Dean schon von seiner Vergangenheit?), hatte er sich erstaunlich geschickt dabei angestellt, sich das Baby in sicherer Lage an die Brust und über die Schulter mit dem einen Arm zu drücken und gleichzeitig die andere Hand zu verwenden, um mit seinem Löffel das Pfirsichkompott vor ihm aufzuessen. Es sah vollkommen natürlich aus. Neben dem Teller, auf dem seine Portion Kartoffeln mit Kidneybohnen gewesen war, lag ein weiterer leicht schmutziger Löffel und Spuren von zerdrückten Kartoffeln verrieten Dean, dass Castiel auf seinen Rat gehört hatte und dem Baby etwas zu essen gegeben hatte.  
Dean hatte eine Weile zum Umziehen gebraucht und seine Wut war bereits wieder abgekühlt (irgendetwas ließ seine Gefühle im Augenblick wirklich immer wieder durcheinander bringen), bei dem Anblick vor ihm verrauchte sie schließlich vollkommen. Wie konnte man so jemanden böse sein? Sogleich ohrfeigte er sich selbst für den Gedanken. War er irgendwie dumm? Hatte die Hölle seinen Verstand beschädigt? Wie durfte er als Jäger so eine Nachlässigkeit in seinen eigenen Überzeugungen zulassen?

Castiel hatte ihn nun gesehen und schien auch zu bemerken, dass Dean vollkommen unfähig war, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er schaute ihn ruhig an, legte seinen Löffel ab, stand auf und ging zu ihm hin.  
„Entschuldige“, sagte er. „Ich glaube, deine Gedanken und Gefühle sind im Augenblick sehr gemischt. Das ist noch eine Nachwirkung. Ich hätte mich darum gekümmert, aber wie ich schon sagte, habe ich im Augenblick weniger Kraft. Und ich hatte es bis eben auch nicht gemerkt.“  
Dean wurde klar, dass der Engel wieder kurzzeitig seine Gedanken gelesen haben mochte. Gleichzeitig war er irgendwie erleichtert, dass es einen Grund gab, dass er so unsicher war und dass diese Sache gelöst werden konnte. Und er fragte sich wieder, was für Spuren noch bei ihm zurückgeblieben waren. Irgendwie schienen es immer mehr zu werden.

„Ich werde dir nun einige deiner Fragen beantworten.“, sagte Castiel, wobei er den Säugling vorsichtig auf dem Sofa ablegte. „Aber nicht alle, denn ich darf dir einiges nicht erzählen und einiges weiß ich selbst nicht genau.“

Dean war froh, dass Castiel die Initiative ergriffen hatte und ihn davon abhielt, sich wieder in seinen Gedanken zu verlieren, so dass er sich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren konnte. Er stutzte.„Ich dachte du bist ein Engel? Müsstest du da nicht allwissend oder so etwas sein?“

Castiel verzog das Gesicht. „Ich bin ein Engel. Aber nur unser Vater ist allwissend. Außerdem bin ich nur ein einfacher Soldat, ich unterstehe anderen Engeln und führe ihre Befehle aus.“

Okay. Das hätte Dean sich eigentlich denken können. Schließlich hatte der Engel zugegeben, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben – oder doch nicht? Erinnerte er sich richtig, wenn er glaubte, der Engel habe gesagt, er hätte nur ihn aus der Hölle holen sollen? - also war er offensichtlich nicht allwissend. Essen hatte ihm schließlich auch erst Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Deans Verstand war im Augenblick wirklich nicht ganz klar. Und der Engel war ein Soldat unter den seinen, der anderen gehorchte und wohl wenig selbst entschied oder bedachte. Das könnte seine Verkrampftheit erklären.

„Mein Auftrag war es, dich aus der Hölle zu befreien. Die Gründe hierfür darf ich dir jedoch nicht nennen. Doch du solltest wissen, dass Gott Pläne für dich hat. Und ja, ich habe einen Fehler begangen, indem ich zunächst die falsche Seele aus der Hölle zog, was aber auch der Grund ist, warum ich dir das nun erzählen kann.“, fuhr der Engel fort.

Gott hatte Pläne für ihn, wie sollte Dean das denn nun wieder finden... Aber Castiel würde ihm nicht mehr erzählen, jetzt nicht. Soviel verstand er. Also hakte er an anderer Stelle nach. „Du hast also erst dieses Baby herausgefischt? Sehe ich das richtig? Wie kommt ein Baby überhaupt in die Hölle?“

„Ich weiß nicht, wie viel ich dir erzählen darf. Im Normalfall kommen sehr junge Menschen in die Hölle, wenn ein anderer Mensch – ein Familienmitglied oder jemand anderes, der Verantwortung für sie hat – mit einem Dämon einen Vertrag über ihr Leben abschließt oder sie opfert.“, sagte Castiel ohne dabei eine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen.

Dean wurde übel. „Also gibt es noch mehr Babys dort? Scheiße.“

Erwartungsgemäß verzog Castiel bei dem Schimpfwort das Gesicht, fuhr aber fort: „Wenige. Die meisten Dämon sehen weniger Nutzen in ihnen, solange sie so jung sind. Außerdem gibt es Regeln unter ihnen, die ich zwar nicht kenne, die aber etwas in der Art bis auf in Ausnahmefällen nicht erlauben. Viele halten sich daran. Und es gibt ein paar Engel, die wichtige Kinder und Säuglinge schützen.“

Die Formulierung wichtige Kinder gefiel Dean nicht. Irgendwie klang es, als würde es unwichtige Kinder geben, die weder Himmel noch Hölle kümmerten. Und irgendwie konnte er sehr gut glauben, dass dies tatsächlich zutraf. Stellte sich die Frage, wie viel besser dann Engel gegenüber Dämonen waren und ob er dem Engel nicht im Augenblick zu viel Vertrauen schenkte.  
Dann schaute er zu dem Baby auf dem Sofa. War dies eines dieser unwichtigen Kinder, das nur zufällig aus der Hölle entkommen konnte? Wie viele andere waren wohl dort zurückgeblieben?  
Aber auf keinen dieser Gedanken ging er ein. Wahrscheinlich würde er von Castiel auf diese Fragen keine Antworten bekommen.  
Stattdessen fragte er: „Was ist mit ihr?“ und zeigte auf den Säugling „Wie ist sie in die Hölle gekommen? Gibt es jemanden, der sie sucht? Hat sie eine Familie, die um sie trauert?“  
Castiel verkrampfte sich. „Ich glaube, ich darf dir diesbezüglich nichts sagen. Ich muss meine Vorgesetzten fragen.“

„Ja, aber, was willst du mit ihr machen? Wohin kommt sie? Wohin willst du mich bringen?“  
Muss sie zurück in die Hölle? Brachten Engel Menschen zurück dorthin, wenn sie fälschlicherweise daraus entkamen? Wie könnte er in diesem Fall den Engel davon abbringen.

„Sie kommt nicht dorthin zurück.“

„Weißt du das sicher? Gibt es dafür Regelungen?“

Castiel schaute ihn leicht traurig an und sagte: „Dean. So häufig, wie du wohl denkst, werden Menschen nicht aus der Verdammnis von uns geholt. Und ganz sicher bin ich der erste, der hierbei zuerst eine andere Seele herausgezogen hat. Aber eins musst du wissen: Ich habe euch beide gerettet und ihr steht nun unter meinem Schutz. Ihr seid von mir gezeichnet...“ und als Dean daraufhin die Hand zu seiner Schulter ausstreckte „... nicht nur äußerlich. Andere Engel werden dies sehen und verstehen, was es heißen würde, einen von euch zurück in die Hölle zu stoßen, wenn sie es denn wollen würden.“

Dean wollte ihn fragen, was er meinte mit „nicht nur äußerlich“, aber Castiel schien wieder kurz einen Blick auf seine Gedanken gelegt zu haben (oder hörte man Gedanken? Dean konnte es nicht wissen) und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, was hieß, dass er ihm darauf nicht antworten würde. Wahrscheinlich musste er auch hier mit seinen Vorgesetzten sprechen. Irgendwie war Dean froh, dass er als Jäger meist selbst entscheiden konnte. Sicher, er hörte manchmal auf Sammy und früher hatte er öfter auf seinen Dad gehört, als ihm später lieb gewesen war, aber vieles tat er einfach so, wie er es für richtig hielt. Engel zu sein, schien nicht nur wenig mit Gefühlsregungen oder eigenem Denken sondern noch weniger mit eigenen Entscheidungen zu tun zu haben, sofern man wohl nicht einer der wichtigen bei ihnen war.

„Und was wirst du also mit ihr machen? Bringst du sie zu ihrer Familie?“, fragte er.

Castiel hatte während des Gespräches erst gemerkt, wie wahr seine eigenen Worte an Dean waren. Beide Menschen standen unter seinem Schutz, nicht nur, weil er es sagte, sondern auch, weil es das war, was seine Gnade ihm mitteilte. Ja, er hatte den Auftrag bekommen, Dean Winchester nicht nur aus der Hölle zu holen, sondern auch danach über ihn zu wachen, aber es war nicht das Befolgen von Befehlen, dass sie zu seinen Schützlingen machte. Es war ein Instinkt, der sich tief in ihm gebildet hatte, dessen er sich nicht einmal bewusst gewesen war. Es erschreckte ihn. Der Instinkt war so stark, dass er sich wohl selbst anderen Engeln widersetzen würde, damit Dean und dem Säugling nichts geschah. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie gern er dem Menschen all dies erzählen würde. Genauso wie alle Informationen, die er ihm nicht geben sollte, ohne zuvor einen der anderen Engel zu fragen. Und Deans Fragen nicht zu beantworten war schwierig.

„Ich werde mich kümmern.“, sagte er, ohne auf die zweite Frage einzugehen.

Dean schien zu begreifen, dass er ihm auch in diesem Fall nicht viel sagen konnte, ohne sich abzusprechen und erleichterte ihn, in dem er nicht weiter fragte. Er erleichterte ihn... Wie konnte er ihn erleichtern? Und wie konnte ihm das Angst machen? Erst vor wenigen Stunden hatte er die zwei Menschen aus der Hölle geholt, doch sein ganzes Dasein war verändert. Er verhielt sich so... menschlich. War das nur eine Auswirkung seiner Erschöpfung?

Er bemerkte, dass ihn die grünen Augen des Mannes vor ihm abwartend ansahen, so als wüssten sie, dass er das Bedürfnis verspürte ihm noch etwas zu sagen. Aber er konnte ihm nichts sagen. Nicht wenn er so durcheinander war.

„Ich glaube, wenn es dir recht ist, reden wir weiter, wenn ich wieder Kontakt zu den anderen Engeln habe.“, sagte er schließlich und kam sich unbeholfen vor.

„Eine Frage habe ich noch.“, sagte Dean. „Wie lange war ich dort? Ich weiß, dass es mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommt, aber ich vermute, die Zeit verläuft etwas anders. Ich meine, es ist doch nicht wirklich eine Ewigkeit vergangen, oder?“ Er musste an Sammy denken. Und an Bobby. Was, wenn sie schon tot waren? Oder uralt?

Castiel schien erleichtert: „Das kann ich dir beantworten. Du hast recht, wenn du denkst, dass die Zeit etwas anders vergeht. Hier bist du vor vier Monaten beerdigt worden.“

Er war beerdigt worden. Nun natürlich war er beerdigt worden. Er war tot gewesen. Irgendwie, nahm er an. Und wahrscheinlich hatte Sammy darauf bestanden, ihn zu begraben und nicht zu verbrennen.

„Was ist mit meinem Bruder?“

„Sam Winchester lebt. Das weiß ich sicher.“, sagte Castiel. Letzterer Satz beunruhigte Dean nun wieder etwas und er trug das bekannte „Frag-nicht“ in sich. Hoffentlich hatte sein kleiner Bruder keine Probleme.

Aus irgendeinem Grund, vielleicht weil er selbst erschöpft war und Schlaf brauchte, bohrte Dean nicht weiter nach. Oder er dachte sich, dass er keine Antworten bekommen würde. Castiel unterließ es diesmal, seine Gedanken zu lesen. Er wusste, dass es richtig gewesen war, dem anderen zu versichern, dass sein Bruder lebte. Wie zuvor der Anblick von Essen war auch diese Aussage etwas, das den Mann erleichterte.

Sie standen einfach nur da. Und Castiel schaute Dean an.  
Schließlich wandte sich der Mann wieder zu dem Säugling. Er schaute nachdenklich.

„Hat sie einen Namen? Irgendwie ist es seltsam nur das Baby zu denken.“, sagte er und überraschte Castiel schon wieder. Natürlich wusste er als Engel, wie wichtig Namen sein konnten. Mit ihnen konnten Menschen sich direkt an einen von ihnen in ihren Gebeten richten und es ließ sich untereinander leichter kommunizieren, auch wenn sie, wenn sie ihn Gedanken zueinander sprachen, wussten, welcher Engel jeweils gemeint war. Aber er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass auch die kleine helle Seele, die er nach so langer Zeit aus einem Dasein allein in der Hölle geholt hatte, einen Namen brauchen konnte. Vor allem nun, da er sich sicher war, dass er sie schützen würde und dafür sorgen wollte, dass sie das Leben lebte, das ihr verwehrt worden war.

„Nein. Nein, sie hat nie einen Namen bekommen.“, antwortete er.

„Wäre es richtig, wenn wir ihr einen geben?“, fragte Dean. Er schien daran zu denken, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass das Baby zu seiner richtigen Familie kam. Er wusste nicht, dass er wirklich keinen Grund hatte, sich deswegen einen Gedanken zu machen.

„Ich denke, es wäre in Ordnung, wenn du ihr einen Namen gibst.“, erwiderte er. Es war nicht wahrscheinlich, dass jemand anders sie benennen würde.

Aber Dean meinte: „Ich bin nicht ihr Vater.“ Dann schaute er Castiel erschrocken an „Moment. Bin ich ihr Vater? Ist sie irgendein Kind, von dem ich nie erfahren habe?“

Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. Dean hatte keine Kinder, von denen er einfach nichts wusste.

Dean schien erleichtert. Wohl auch weil der Gedanke, dass ein Kind von ihm geopfert worden war oder vielleicht sogar die eigene Mutter einen Pakt über es abgeschlossen hatte (eine Mutter, die er kannte und mit der geschlafen hatte), ihm gar nicht behagte. Allerdings spürte Castiel überraschenderweise auch hinter der Erleichterung etwas Bedauern. Eine kleine Sehnsucht nach Familie. So falsch wäre die Bezeichnung nicht.

„In dem Falle, steht, denke ich, dir die Ehre zu, oder nicht? Ohne dich wäre sie nicht hier.“

„Du auch nicht.“, sagte Castiel.

„Ich habe schon einen Namen. Also? Irgendwelche Ideen?“

Castiel überlegte. Ihm fielen etliche Namen ein. Viele, die er im Laufe der Jahrhunderte gehört hatte, Menschen, die mit einem Auftrag zu tun gehabt hatten und seine vielen Geschwister. Aber er konnte das Baby kaum nach Engeln benennen. Er bezweifelte, dass dies den anderen gefallen würde. Er wusste mehr als Dean und hatte eine bessere Ahnung wer sie war. Eine Anlehnung an den Namen der Mutter kam ihm in den Sinn.

„Maja?“, sagte er zögernd und hoffte, Dean wäre damit einverstanden. Es stand ihm mehr zu als ihm, den Säugling zu benennen, falls stimmte, was er sich dachte. Nur dass er es ihm nicht erzählen konnte.

Dean nickte. „Der Name ist ganz in Ordnung, würde ich sagen.“ Dann holte er tief Luft und meinte: „Okay. Ich glaube jetzt sollten wir den Tisch abräumen und ich würde dann schlafen gehen. Du wirst mir wahrscheinlich nichts mehr erzählen und soweit ich dich verstehe, brauchst auch du etwas Ruhe, um dann mit deinen Kollegen oder Chefs oder was-auch-immer eine Absprache zu halten. Dann erfahre ich hoffentlich etwas mehr von dir.“

Er schaute zum Sofa. „Ich glaube, Maja“ und er betonte den Namen, wohl um seinen Klang auszuprobieren, was Castiel irgendwie gefiel „können wir dort erst mal liegen lassen. Ich kenne mich zwar nicht mit Babys aus, aber ich denke, sie schläft bereits und ich habe gehört, schlafende Babys lässt man am besten schlafen. Im Fernsehen wachen sie zwar immer in der Nacht auf und wecken die Eltern, aber bei einem Engelsschlaf, schlafen sie tief und fest, oder nicht? Und du passt auf sie auf. Sie wird nicht im Schlaf ersticken, oder so, oder?“

„Nein.“, sagte Castiel. Hier war er sich sicher. Er würde es fühlen, wenn ihr drohte, dass ihr etwas zustieß.

„Gut.“, sagte Dean. Danach machte er sich schweigend daran, die Dosen, Teller, Löffel und das nun leere Einmachglas in die Spüle zu räumen. Castiel, der nicht genau wusste, was er nun tun sollte, entschied sich, abwechselnd Dean und die schlafende Maja zu beobachten. Der Name war gut. Irgendwie fühlte er sich richtig an. Und etwas in ihm schien zu sagen, dass sich nicht nur der Name richtig anfühlte. Und wieder. Wie kam er auf so einen Gedanken? 

Dean Winchester und Maja aus der Hölle zu ziehen schien grundlegend etwas in ihm geändert zu haben. Er hätte nie erwartet, dass so etwas geschehen konnte. Es war beunruhigend. Aber langsam fing er auch an, Gefallen daran zu finden. Es waren nur wenige Stunden, aber er fragte sich, wie er die Veränderungen, die er langsam bemerkte, nicht hatte vermissen können, bevor sie eintraten.


	4. Albträume

Dean war ins Bett im Schlafzimmer der Hütte gegangen und war dort trotz vieler Gedanken und Fragen sofort eingeschlafen, obwohl er noch vor ein paar Stunden dem Engel gegenüber so misstrauisch gewesen war, dass er sich niemals so schutzlos in seiner Nähe gegeben hätte, ja sogar daran gedacht hatte, ihn in seinem Schlaf zu überrumpeln, etwas, dass Castiel geflissentlich ignoriert hatte, diese Gefahr hatte nicht bestanden. Der Engel wusste, dass Dean den Schlaf brauchte. Er überlegte, sich selbst hinzulegen, es könnte seinen Kräften gut tun. Er wusste allerdings nicht genau, wie er schlafen sollte. Er glaubte, es zu können, aber er hatte den Menschen immer nur zugeschaut. Wie das Essen war auch das ihm daher vollkommen fremd. Er war immer noch erschöpft und es fehlte ihm, zu fliegen. Leise ging er durch die Hütte und wachte abwechselnd über Maja und Dean. Letztlich entschied er sich dazu, den Jüngeren der beiden Menschen vorsichtig in den Arm zu nehmen und sich neben Dean auf einen Stuhl zu setzen. So konnte er darauf achten, dass es beiden gut ging, ein Bedürfnis, das zu erfüllen in ihm eine angenehme Ruhe und Wärme auslöste. Maja schlief ruhig und sicher.

Er schaute Dean Winchester an. Eine Weile lang war alles in Ordnung. Er hörte seine ruhigen Atemzüge, die sich mit denen von Maja und seinen eigenen mischten. Er musste als Engel nicht unbedingt atmen, doch dies war eines der Dinge, die er instinktiv tat und mochte. Es fühlte sich gut an, zu spüren oder bei einem der beiden anderen zu beobachten, wie die Luft in den Körper gesaugt wurde und er konnte in sich selbst die menschlichen Organe arbeiten sehen, wenn er die Augen schloss und sich nach innen kehrte. Er fing an, Deans Gesicht genau zu betrachten. Langsam prägte er sich jede Hautzelle, jedes Haar ganz genau ein. Machte eine Momentaufnahme, die er vor dem Rest der Welt verbergen wollte und erschrak sogleich darüber, wie Besitz ergreifend er auf einmal war.  
Er war ein Engel. Ein Fußsoldat, der kein Recht dazu hatte, sich irgendeinen Menschen, zumal einen so wichtigen, für den andere Pläne hatten, zu nehmen und irgendwo zu verstecken.  
Fast wäre er aufgestanden, hätte Maja zu Dean gelegt und wäre gegangen, weil er sich schämte, doch da merkte er, dass Dean unruhig wurde. Er fing an sich zu bewegen, sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und seine Augenlider flatterten. Castiel legte ihm einen Finger an die Stirn und konzentrierte sich. Dann tauchte er in die Gedanken und Träume des anderen ein.

Dean träumte von der Hölle. Etwas, mit dem er gerechnet hatte. Um Castiel und den anderen herum war ewiges Rot. Es war das Rot von Feuern, die dem Mann die Haut verbrannten, das Rot von Blut, das von Dean und das von anderen, manche nur noch rotes Fleisch auf Folterbänken, auf Böden und in Ecken, andere helle Lichtflecken von bleicher Haut mit wenigen Narben und Wunden. Es war ein Rot, das Gewalt, Krieg, Leid und Schmerz verhieß, die kein Ende nehmen sollten. Hinter dem Rot lag die Finsternis von tiefen Höhlen, die Unendlichkeit von todbringenden Schluchten, Schatten, die verhießen, das sie noch Schlimmeres verbergen konnten. Und Dean leidete.  
War abwechselnd unter den Händen eines anderen, der ihn folterte, manchmal lachte, doch meist nur schwieg, nicht mit ihm sprach oder zeigte, dass auch er einmal ein Mensch gewesen war und folterte selbst, worin er so gut war, dass es ihn erschrak und ein unsichtbarer Höllenhund tötete ihn wieder und wieder und zerriss seine Brust. Castiel nahm den Traum und veränderte ihn. Dabei bediente er sich den Bildern, die er im Himmel sah, wenn er dort einen der vielen persönlichen Himmel aufsuchte, die die Seelen der Menschen sich schufen.

Aus dem bedrohlichem, Wut und Hass hervorrufendem Rot machte er das lebendige Rot einer Wiese voller Klatschmohn, die von Sommer und Leben und Kraft sprach und in die er Deans Traumkörper hineinlegte, dessen Wunden und Schmieren von eigenem und fremden Blut er verschwinden ließ. Die Finsternis wurde zu einer kommenden Nacht über der Wiese, die von Zukunft, Verheißung und Ruhe sprach und ihm sagen sollte, dass er schlafen durfte, ohne sich zu sorgen, ohne wachsam sein zu müssen. Aus dem Himmel einer alten Frau, die bunte Kleider trug und sooft er sie besuchte tanzte, lachte und manchmal alleine, manchmal mit anderen menschlichen Seelen oder sogar ein paar Engeln sang, lieh er sich das Gelächter und die ruhigen entfernten Gesangsstimmen einer Gruppe anderer Menschen in einer Sommernacht, die Dean zeigte, dass er nicht allein war, dass Menschen wie er in der Nähe waren und keine Gefahr drohte. Er nahm die Sorgen und Ängste, die noch immer in Deans Kopf herumschwirrten und legte sie schlafen.  
Langsam spürte er nun, wie sich Deans Körper außerhalb des Traumes entspannte und zur Ruhe kam. Auf einmal wünschte er sich, er könnte Dean wirklich auf das zeitlose Mohnfeld bringen, sich vielleicht neben ihn legen und auf nächtliche Stimmen und weite Stille lauschen. Vergessen, was er zu tun hatte, wer er zu sein hatte und was ihn noch erwarten würde.

Er verließ den Traum und blickte nachdenklich auf Dean. Es ging ihm besser, doch er fürchtete, dass Albträume den anderen noch eine Weile lang begleiten würden.  
Maja hingegen war ruhig. Als er nach ihrem Traum sah, fand er formenlose Farben und Muster in hellen Tönen vor. Er spürte auch, wie viele Jahre sie in der Hölle erlebt hatte, wie alt-jung sie war, doch es schien, als wäre sie im Schlaf mehr eine junge unbelastete Seele, die sich von jedem Höllen-Jahr, das sie wohl erlebt haben mochte, getrennt hatte.

Den Rest der Nacht saß er still da und wachte weiter über Deans Schlaf. Dreimal noch veränderte er seine Träume, schickte ihm beruhigende Bilder von Leben und angenehmer Wärme und Sicherheit und spürte, wie es ihn selbst jedes mal ruhig und sicher machte, wenn es Dean daraufhin besser ging. Zweimal horchte er nach anderen Engeln, doch obwohl er fühlte, dass seine Kraft zurückkehrte, hörte er noch nichts. Ein Teil von ihm fing allerdings auch an, nichts hören zu wollen. Nur seinen und Majas und Deans Atem. Keine Stimmen seiner Geschwister, die Dinge sagen könnten, die ihm nicht gefallen würden.

Als die Sonne anfing, durch das Fenster im Schlafzimmer der Hütte zu scheinen, fiel Castiel ein, wie der Mann, dessen Körper er als Engel übernommen hatte, um auf der Erde umher zu gehen, an manchen Morgen wie diesem Frühstück für seine Familie gemacht hatte.

Jimmy Novak war ein sehr gläubiger Mann mit einer Frau und einer kleinen Tochter gewesen, bevor er Castiel gestattete, seinen Körper zu benutzen. Vorher hatte der Engel sich nie Gedanken darum gemacht, wie schwer es dem Mann gefallen sein mochte, seine Familie zu verlassen, aber nun fühlte er sich irgendwie schuldig. Am Anfang hatte er Jimmy manchmal noch hören können, wenn er in ihm etwas dachte oder jemanden vermisste, doch inzwischen schlief der Mann tief und fest. Er hatte sich nicht beklagt, weil er nicht mehr bei seiner Familie war, aber ganz sicher hatte er es irgendwo bedauert und Castiel hatte es nie begriffen.

Die meisten Engel brauchten und hatten eine menschliche Hülle. Soweit Castiel wusste, machte sich keiner Gedanken um die Menschen, die sie besetzten. Inzwischen war es vielleicht gerade mal einen Tag her, dass er Maja und Dean befreit hatte, aber in ihm war ein großes Chaos an Gefühlen, die er nicht kannte und nicht verstand. Ob es auch andere Engel gab, die über ihre Hüllen nachdachten? Oder war er nun irgendwie falsch? Aber warum fand er es nicht falsch sondern viel mehr richtig, dass er sich diese Gedanken machte?

Castiel beschloss die Fragen, die er sich auf einmal zu stellen begann, zur Seite zu schieben. Er würde jetzt keine Antwort finden. Und es beunruhigte ihn, dass er anfing zu zweifeln, denn er wusste, wie Engel endeten, die zweifelten. Er hatte es schon gesehen, als Luzifer Gott in Frage stellte, als Gabriel verschwand, und bei einigen kleineren Engeln wie ihm, zweien, dreien unter tausenden, die zweifelten und entweder fielen oder sich in einem der Himmel verkrochen. Nichts davon hatte er vorher verstehen können.

Er ging in die Küche der kleinen Hütte. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, es Jimmy Novak gleich zu tun, und ein Frühstück für die beiden noch schlafenden Menschen vorzubereiten. Vielleicht war das ein Echo des Familienvaters in ihm, vielleicht etwas Neues, das mit dem Instinkt Dean und Maja zu beschützen in ihm hervorgekommen war, aber es fühlte sich in dem Moment an, wie etwas, was er tun sollte. Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, was er genau machen sollte.

Das Einfachste waren Teller, Besteck und Gläser. Wie Dean am Abend zuvor, legte er alles ordentlich hin und deckte zunächst für zwei, überlegte es sich noch einmal und stellte einen dritten Teller dazu. Weil er mit dem Besteck unsicher war, deckte er von allem etwas. Je einen großen Löffel, einen kleinen Löffel, ein Gabel und ein Messer für Dean und sich selbst und einen Löffel für Maja. Babys sollten keine Messer oder Gabeln haben, so viel wusste er. Zumindest sahen sie wie etwas aus, an dem sich Maja verletzen könnte.

Bei Jimmy Novak hatte es Brötchen, frisches Brot, manchmal Pfannkuchen und süße Aufstriche gegeben. Dazu Milch und Saft. In der Hütte gab es nichts von alle dem. Castiel entschied sich dafür, wieder ein Einmachglas mit Kompott zu nehmen. Irgendwie schien das ganz in Ordnung und er musste zugeben, dass es angenehm gewesen war, es zu essen, auch wenn seine feinen Sinne ihm gesagt hatten, dass das Obst aus keinem guten Jahrgang war und nicht sehr sorgsam angebaut wurde, war es irgendwie gut gewesen.

Außerdem fand er je eine Packung Knäckebrot und Zwieback. Beides konnte, wie er wusste, als Ersatz für frisches Brot oder Brötchen herhalten. In einem der Schränke fand er außerdem eine Reihe von Packungen mit Teebeuteln. Wie man Tee machte, wusste er. Das war einfach. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Dean Tee trank, dachte sich aber, dass es irgendwie aussah, als hätte er sich mehr Mühe gegeben, als wenn er einfach nur Gläser mit Wasser hinstellte.  
Es gab eine kleine Teekanne, die er sofort befüllte. Instinktiv erhitzte er das Wasser darin mit seiner Kraft. Und schreckte zurück.  
Er war nicht mehr erschöpft. Aber er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt, ja gar nicht darauf geachtet. Er hatte sich Gedanken und Sorgen gemacht und versuchte ein Frühstück zuzubereiten und hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, was er eigentlich zu tun hatte, was er geplant hatte. Er hatte wieder genug Kraft. Er könnte Kontakt zu anderen Engeln aufnehmen, von ihnen erfahren, was er nun tun sollte. Dean dorthin bringen, wohin er musste, alles in Ordnung bringen.  
Aber. Er wollte es nicht. Castiel wollte einfach nur Maja und Dean Frühstück machen.

Während Dean Winchester, aus der Verdammnis gezogener Jäger, Castiel, Engel des Herrn, und Maja, ungeborene aus der Hölle befreite alt-junge Seele, in einer kleinen Hütten mitten im Nirgendwo gestrandet waren und der Engel unter ihnen versuchte um ersten mal ein Frühstück zu machen, machte man sich anderen Orts Sorgen. Große Sorgen.  
Die Engel hatten keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihrem jungen Bruder und konnten weder ihn noch den Mann, den er aus der Hölle hatte ziehen sollen, wiederfinden. Sie hatten gespürt, dass der Auftrag erfüllt worden war, dass Castiel Dean heilte und dann... nichts mehr. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Dean Winchester, den Rechtschaffenen Mann, aus der Hölle zu befreien, hatte zudem das erste der 66 Siegel gebrochen, die ihren Bruder Luzifer gefangen hielten. Sie hatten keine Zeit, nach einem verlorenem Menschen und einem Engel zu suchen. Aber Dean Winchester war Teil ihrer Pläne. Es war wichtig, ihn zu finden. Obendrein war es nicht leicht für alle Engel, die auf der Erde wandeln mussten, um ihre Aufträge zu erfüllen, Hüllen zu finden und sie an die Umgebung zu gewöhnen. Es war 2000 Jahre für einige her. Andere hatten länger nicht die Erde betreten und einige sogar nie.

Sich anpassen, an den Siegeln arbeiten, Kontakt mit den Winchesters aufnehmen bzw. einen der beiden erst einmal finden, es war zu viel. Sie waren Engel, Krieger, Kämpfer, beharrliche und starke Wesen, aber ihre Energie, ihr Wissen und ihre Möglichkeiten waren nicht unerschöpflich.  
Zachariah war derjenige, der für Castiel zuständig war und er war derjenige, der fürchten musste den Zorn von einem der mächtigeren Engel zu erfahren, wenn er dieses Problem nicht schnell bereinigen konnte. Dementsprechend gereizt war er. Gefühle wie Zorn waren etwas, das sie am Anfang nicht gehabt hatten. Irgendwie hatten sich einige unter ihnen sie angeeignet. Zachariah war beileibe nicht fähig so zornig zu werden, wie einer der Erzengel, aber er konnte zumindest einige der anderen Engel, die ihm unterstellt waren beunruhigen. Er entschloss sich kurzerhand dafür zwei entbehrliche Fußsoldaten auf die Suche nach Castiel und Dean zu schicken. Einen Engel, der ihm oft nervte durch seine Gelassenheit und unsoldatische Disziplinlosigkeit und einen weiteren, der jung und unerfahren war und auf den man im Notfall verzichten konnte. Außerdem kannte der erste der beiden Engel Castiel ein wenig, vielleicht würde das bei der Suche helfen. Und er ließ sie wissen, dass sie beide nur darum hoffen konnten, dass sie ihn fänden. Zachariah mochte keine Umstände und keinen Ärger, der ihm zur Last fiel, und er würde dafür sorgen, dass die Angelegenheit geregelt wurde, bevor noch jemand anders Wind davon bekam.

So gingen also der wenig begeisterte Balthazar, der viel lieber das Dasein als Mensch erforscht und dessen Vorzüge genossen hätte und der junge, eifrige doch wenig wissende Samandriel nach Amerika in Gestalt eines blonden erwachsenen Mannes und eines Jungen, der verdächtig nach einem Lieferantenservice aussah, um Dean Winchester und Castiel zu suchen. Von einem weiterem Menschen mit dem Namen Maja wusste keiner von ihnen.

Gleichzeitig beschloss ein anderer Engel, der sich schon vor Jahren von Himmel und Hölle und allem drum und dran abgeschottet hatte und dem der aufkommende Sturm, den er spürte nicht gefiel, sich einzumischen. Er hatte ein nettes Leben auf der Erde. Es ging ihm vergleichsweise gut. Das wollte er sich nicht nehmen lassen. Schon gar nicht wieder einmal von seiner Familie wegen dessen Streitigkeiten er sich erst zu seiner Isolation entschlossen hatte. Er wusste, dass es zwei Menschen gab, die auf alles, was nun folgen würde, großen Einfluss hatten. Da er Dean Winchester nicht spüren konnte, und er hatte durchaus mitbekommen, dass Zachriah ihn und seinen Bruder Castiel verloren hatte, beschloss der Erzengel Gabriel den jüngeren Sam Winchester zu suchen, der in diesem Moment in einer kleinen Nachtbar gemeinsam mit einer Dämon an seinen Fähigkeiten zu arbeiten, Dämonen durch seinen Willen zu vertreiben und auszulöschen.

Dean Winchester, der gerade im Bett der Hütte neben Maja aufwachte und in wenigen Minuten eine kleine Küchenkatastrophe gerade so aufhalten würde, die Castiels Plan entsprang eine Art Pfannkuchen zu machen (ohne Eier, ohne Milch und überhaupt mit recht wenigen Zutaten, was die Beinahe-Katastrophe umso beeindruckender machte), hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Ärger auf ihn und seinen Bruder zukommen sollte.

Zudem hatte Castiel derweil beschlossen, sich noch etwas Zeit zu lassen, bevor er sich bei seinen Brüdern und Schwestern meldete. Wobei „etwas“ zwischen ein paar Tagen und einigen Jahren schwankte, denn der Instinkt, den er Dean und Maja gegenüber ohne es zu wissen durch ihre Rettung und Heilung aufgebaut hatte, sah die Sicherheit der beiden dort, wo sich seine Geschwister nicht einmischen würden. Den Stich, den sein alter Instinkt den Befehlen der anderen Engel und so den Aufträgen seines Vaters zu gehorchen, spürte er fast gar nicht mehr.


	5. Stillstand und Veränderung

Dean blinzelte. Das kleine Mädchen vor ihm in seinen ausgestreckten Händen blinzelte zurück. Hinter ihnen stand Castiel und er konnte den Blick des Engels auf seinem Rücken spüren.

„Okay.“, begann der Jäger, „Lass mich das mal zusammenfassen. Wir haben keinen Kontakt zur Außenwelt. Du hast nichts von dort oben gehört.“, und er deutete zum Himmel, „Und zwar einen Teil deiner Kräfte zurück, aber kannst uns nicht von hier wegbringen, weil uns irgendetwas oder jemand hier festhält. Soweit richtig?“

Hinzu kam natürlich Deans eigenes Problem, dass er an seinen Instinkten zu zweifeln begann. Er kannte diesen Mann/Engel ein paar Stunden. Er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, was seine eigentlichen Motive waren. Die paar Dinge, die ihm Castiel gezeigt hatte und Dean nun wirklich bewiesen, dass er zumindest irgendwelche Fähigkeiten hatte (ob nun wirklich engelhafter oder dämonischer Natur konnte Dean natürlich wunderbarerweise auch nicht wissen) und verdammt nochmal gefährlich sein konnten, hätten ihm Angst machen sollen. Aber stattdessen vertraute er auf den fremden Mann. Das konnte nicht richtig sein, oder?

Ihm war Misstrauen schon beigebracht worden zu einer Zeit seines Lebens, in der andere Jungen erste Freundschaften auf ihrem Schulhof schlossen. Nicht, dass Dean viel von Dingen wie Schulen und Schulhöfen wusste. Es gab nur ein paar Leute, denen man vertrauen konnte. Meistens zumindest. Familie, wenn sie nicht gerade Mist baute und Geheimnisse hinter deinem Rücken hatte, und Jäger, die er kannte und die die gleichen Motiven hatten: Den jeweiligen Dämon, die Hexe, das Monster oder den Geist vernichten. Dinge jagen und zerstören, falls nötig.

Verdammt. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, vertraute er selbst diesen Leuten nicht immer vollständig.  
Und er beschützte Sam, klar, er vertraute ihm, aber auch sein Bruder hatte ihn schon belogen.  
Sich selbst vertraute er auch nicht mehr. Nicht mehr seit der halben Ewigkeit in der Hölle.  
Also warum vertraute er Castiel? Warum hinterfragte er ausgerechnet einen suspekten Mann, von dem er viel zu wenig wusste, immer weniger? Er sollte lieber dem Baby vertrauen. Ja. Ein Baby sollte harmlos sein, oder nicht? Allerdings wusste er immer noch nicht, wer Maja eigentlich war. Wie sie in die Hölle gekommen war. Und es war wohl unsinnig, einem Säugling zu vertrauen. Es klang schon vollkommen bescheuert. Ihm fehlte eindeutig sein vertrautes Essen und eine Bar. Sein eigenes „Baby“. Verdammt, da fiel ihm ein, dass er das schwarze Auto natürlich quasi Sam überlassen hatte. Hoffentlich machte er keinen Unsinn mit seiner Kleinen. Und halt, eigentlich ging es doch eben noch darum, Castiel zu hinterfragen... wie konnte er so einfach abschweifen. Der Mann war, musste doch eine potentielle Gefahr sein. Irgendwie drehte er sich im Kreis. Und kam auch nicht weiter.

Der Engel sah die beiden Menschen beunruhigt an. Sie standen auf einem Stück nackter Erde ein paar Kilometer von der Hütte entfernt. Er wusste nicht, was los war. Irgendetwas ließ sie nicht gehen. Er konnte ein paar seiner Kräfte wieder verwenden, aber er hatte nichts von seinen Brüdern und Schwestern, nichts von irgendwem gehört. Er konnte genauso wenig das kleine Gebiet, in dem sie festzuhängen schienen, verlassen, in dem er seine Fähigkeiten verwendete. Jedes mal kam er an eine Art Grenze. Entweder war er dann überzeugt, nicht weiterzuwollen und kehrte um, er bekam eine Art Schock und kam nicht weiter, musste auf der Stelle stehen bleiben, oder eine unsichtbare Mauer stand ihm im Weg. So wie jetzt.

Es schien keine Regel dafür zu geben, was sie wo wie aufhielt. Es gab nicht eine Art Zentrum oder ein klar begrenztes Gebiet. Eher ein undefinierbares sie behinderndes Feld. Aber auch nichts, dass er wirklich wahrnehmen konnte. Außerdem beunruhigte Castiel, wie wenig ihn der Gedanke störte, dass er vielleicht gar nicht böse darüber war, dass sie nicht nach außen kamen und von anderen Personen abgeschnitten waren. Ja wie sehr es ihm im Grunde gefiel zu wissen, dass sie zu niemanden gelangen würden und sie wahrscheinlich auch niemand erreichen konnte. Er hoffte wirklich, dass niemand von außen zu ihnen kam. Diese Gedanken gingen gegen jede Vernunft, jedes Wissen über die Pläne im Himmel, der Dinge, die kommen sollten und mussten. Es ging gegen seine Anordnungen und das, was er seit seiner Entstehung befolgte. Es war egoistisch und unlogisch. Und es sollte ihn auch nicht irgendwo befriedigen, wenn sie festsaßen. Außerdem brauchten Dean und Maja Dinge, um zu überleben. Essen zum Beispiel. Wenn sie nicht fort konnten und nichts als die Vorräte der Hütte und ein paar vereinzelte essbare Pflanzen hatten, wie sollten sie sich ernähren, wenn etwas davon zu Neige ging?

Er wollte, stop, er musste, er sollte Dean am Leben erhalten. Dean war wichtig. Es war seine Pflicht ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Und Maja, nun, was war falsch daran, sich zweier Seelen anzunehmen anstatt einer? Aus rein logischer Sicht. Und seine Auftrag brauchte Deans Vertrauen. Also sollte er Maja ebenfalls versorgen. Castiel wusste genau, dass ein Teil von ihm Ausreden suchte, Dinge zu tun, die er tun wollte, ohne dass sie ihm aufgetragen worden waren.

 

Der Mann hinter der Theke blickte auf, als zwei Kunden durch die Tür kamen. Er sah auf seine Anzeige. Niemand hatte getankt. Wollten sie nur Zigaretten holen? Oder ein Heft mit nackten Weibern? Wenn er sie sich so ansah... der blonde Mann trug ein Oberteil mit weitem Ausschnitt. Der Junge wirkte, nun jung. Gerade erwachsen, vielleicht. Irgendwie leicht naiv und wie einer dieser Pizzalieferanten... Vielleicht ein Heft mit nackten Kerlen. Oder Kondome? Egal. Es spielte keine Rolle. Ihm sollte es recht sein. Hauptsache, sie zahlten und gingen und überließen ihm wieder seiner eigenen Beschäftigung. Keine Zigaretten, kein Alkohol, gerade auch keine Weiber, ganz sicher keine Kerle (solche Dinge hatten ihn nie angesprochen), sondern Autos. Marken, die er manchmal sogar schon gesehen hatte. Wenn er im Lotto gewann bei der nächsten Ziehung, würde er sich auch so einen Schlitten kaufen. Und volltanken und Urlaub machen. Er würde die Tankstelle aber nicht verkaufen oder aufgeben. Es war nicht schlecht hier, er war sein einziger und eigener Angestellter und er verdiente so, dass er keine Schulden bekam, hatte aber auch keinen Stress.

Die beiden Männer sahen sich suchend um. Sie gingen an den Süßwaren vorbei. Und am Spielzeug. Beim Alkohol blieb der Ältere stehen. Der Jüngere wirkte nicht begeistert, aber auch ein wenig ratlos. So als wolle er den Mann weiterziehen, wisse aber nicht, wie.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte er, um den Jungen zu erlösen. Und um ihnen schnell zu ermöglichen wieder zu gehen.

Der Junge lächelte auf eine leicht verkrampfte seltsame Art. So, als hätte er das Wort „Lächeln“ im Lexikon nachgeschlagen, das Bild daneben betrachtet, eine Beschreibung gelesen und versuche sie nun umzusetzen.

Der Mann wirkte leicht enttäuscht. Vielleicht hätte er nichts sagen sollen, dann hätte der Blonde möglicherweise Alkohol gekauft. Das wäre auch nicht schlecht gewesen.

Die beiden kamen vor zu der Theke und schauten ihn an und ihm wurde klar, ja, er wollte, dass sie schnell wieder gehen. Irgendetwas an ihnen verstörte ihn. Wirkte falsch, fremd. Fast bedrohlich. Ein Blonder und ein Lieferjunge konnten doch nicht wirklich eine Bedrohung sein...

Der Junge streckte eine Hand aus, wozu erfuhr er nicht, denn der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. Dann lehnte er sich vor.

„Ah. Nun, wir suchen jemanden.“

„Jemanden?“ Doch keine Kunden?

„Einen... Verwandten?“, sagte der Mann und wirkte nicht überzeugend, „Und seine Bekannten.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr bei mir richtig seid... Das hier ist eine Tankstelle, seht ihr...“

„Ja. Im Umkreis von vielen Kilometern eins der wenigen Gebäude, in denen sich ein Mensch befindet.“, stimmte der Mann zu.

Der Junge kniff die Augen zusammen und nickte dann. Warum er dies tat, wusste er nicht.

„Naja. Vielleicht kann ich euch... helfen?“

„Eben. Das wusste ich. Wir werden auch nicht weiter stören. Also: Unser... mh... unser Bruder ist etwas kleiner als ich, wirklich nicht allzu groß. Dunkelhaarig, Ziemlich intensive blaue Augen. Wirkt manchmal leicht naiv bis grenzgefährlich-unberechenbar. Trägt, glaube ich, einen beigen Trenchcoat. Und einen Anzug. Ahja. Er spricht leicht verklemmt. Und wirkt auch so. Lässt sich zu sehr vom Rest der Familie beeinflussen und bildet sich meist keine eigene Meinung.“

Er nickte und überlegte, wie seltsam die Beschreibung klang. Irgendwie wurden die beiden Besucher immer suspekter. Und ihr „Verwandter“ wirkte auch nicht ganz sauber.

„Ja und sein Bekannter, mit dem er wahrscheinlich zusammen ist, mh. Ehrlich gesagt, so genau weiß ich nicht, wie er aussieht? Braunblonde Haare, vielleicht? Auch nicht sehr groß. Möglicherweise hat er Waffen bei sich. Oder ist unbekleidet.“

„Oh... okay... Also ich denke, ich habe sie nicht gesehen. Ich... ähm... würde mich sicher an solche zwei Herren erinnern.“, erwiderte er und hoffte jetzt wirklich, wirklich, dass die beiden gingen. Waffen bei sich oder unbekleidet... also wenn das nicht faul war, was war es dann?

Der Junge sah zu dem Mann „Soll ich...“  
Der Mann sah zurück „Ah, nein, Sammy, nicht nötig.“

Der Junge verzog das Gesicht. Wohl auch wegen des Spitznamens. „Aber...“

Der Mann winkte ab, dann drehte er sich wieder zur Theke.

„Vielen Dank. Wir gehen dann wieder.“, sprach er und folgte seinen Worten.

 

Erst als die zwei seltsamen Leute weg waren, fragt er sich, wie sie zur Tankstelle gekommen waren. Er hatte kein Fahrzeug gesehen. Sie hatten nicht getankt. Waren sie gelaufen?

Er beschloss Feierabend zu machen. Er brauchte Schlaf und seinen Frieden. Vielleicht sollte er doch eine andere Arbeit suchen, falls er im Lotto gewann. Manche Besucher schienen offenbar doch recht fischig zu sein. Hoffentlich sah er solche wie heute nicht noch einmal.


	6. Treffen

Vier Tage waren vergangen und Dean dachte mehr und mehr, dass es sich bei seiner aktuellen Lage eben doch um eine Folter handeln musste. Oder, dass er einfach nur sehr großes Pech hatte. Wer strandet schon in einer übernatürlichen, unerklärlichen Barriere mitten im Nirgendwo mit einem kleinem Kind und einem Fremden, einem Engel, der leider trotz aller sogenannter mehr oder weniger wahren Engelskräfte eher nutzlos war? Ach ja, Castiel war natürlich genauso wenig hilfreich dabei mehr über das Ganze zu erfahren. Also warum und wozu Dean wiederbelebt worden war. Oder was es mit Maja auf sich hatte.

Hinzu kam natürlich, dass Dean keinesfalls die Zeit in der Hölle vergessen hatte. Er bezweifelte genau genommen, dass er sie überhaupt vergessen konnte. Solange nicht jemand an seinem Verstand herumspielte. Trotz allem wäre das natürlich nichts, das ihm gefallen würde. Also würde die Erinnerung bleiben, solange es nach ihm ging. Und zumindest im Augenblick ließ sie ihn nicht los. Sie ließ ihn erwarten jeden Moment etwas anderes zu sehen, hören und fühlen. Wenn er in den Spiegel in der kleinen Hütte, in der sie auch die nächsten Tage verbracht hatten, ansah, erwartete er kaum das Gesicht, das er darin erkannte. Es war unwahrscheinlich surreal in seinem quasi neuen, jungen Körper zu stecken, während er sich an Folter und Jahre voller Dinge erinnerte, die ihn außerhalb der Hölle wenn nicht getötet dann doch rasch schneller hätten altern lassen als natürlich.

Äußerlich war Dean zu großen Stück der, der er bei seinem Tod bzw. kurz vor seinem Tod gewesen war (am Ende war er nicht ganz unversehrt gewesen, Höllenhunde waren keine besonders zimperlichen Wesen), ja er hatte sogar ein paar Narben weniger, die er lange zuvor bekommen hatte. Castiel hatte, als er ihn aus der Hölle geholt hatte, ihn in einen neuen, unversehrten Körper gesteckt, in dem Dean sich im Augenblick manchmal fast wie sein eigener Fremder vorkam. Innerlich kämpfte ein Teil von ihm gegen alles an, das ihm seither widerfahren war und versuchte es mit dem Rest in Einklang zu bringen.

Dann war da natürlich die Frage nach Sam und Bobby. Dean war seiner Schätzung und Castiels wenigen Informationen nach zumindest ein paar Monate lang „tot“ gewesen. Er konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, welche Auswirkungen sein nicht gerade gewaltfreies Ableben auf seinen Bruder und den Mann, der ihm fast ein Vater war, gehabt haben mochte. Ehrlich, er selbst ging nicht gut mit dem Tod von Familienmitgliedern und quasi-Familie um, aber für Bobby war es sicher hart gewesen, ihn zu Grabe zu tragen und Sammy war zumindest Deans überzeugter Meinung nach um einiges emotionaler als er selbst. Er hoffte, sein kleiner Bruder steckte nicht in Schwierigkeiten.

Zumindest schien es nicht so, als sei Castiel der Diener eines Kreuzungsdämons, mit dem Sam einen Handel gemacht hatte, um Dean wiederzubeleben. Nicht, dass es diese Möglichkeit nicht gegeben hätte. Wenigstens hatte er nicht viele neben ihnen zurückgelassen. So besehen: Wie gut, dass Dean keine feste Beziehung gehabt hatte. Oder gar eine Ehe mit Kindern. Nicht, dass sein Lebensstil dies erlaubt hätte. Oder dass es viele Jäger gab, die heirateten und deren Ehen lange überlebten. Ehen mit Jägern neigten zur kurzen Dauer, weil sie geschieden wurden wegen der unvermeidlichen Spuren, die das Jägerleben in und an einem hinterließ. Oder durch den Tod von einem der Ehepartner durch ein Wesen, dem man als Jäger zum Ärgernis geworden war.

Dean war also erleichtert darüber, dass Sam mit ein wenig Glück an keinen Pakt mit einem Dämon gebunden war. Andererseits blieb natürlich die Ungewissheit, was Castiel anging. Kreuzungsdämonen waren ihm zumindest ein Begriff. Er hätte Grund zur inneren Panik gehabt. Doch seltsamerweise blieb ein Teil von Dean trotz allem immer noch verhältnismäßig ruhig. Er betrachtete seine Lage nicht wirklich mit Unruhe, mit leichter Sorge, ja, aber er wäre verflucht noch mal vollkommen idiotisch sich nicht zu sorgen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er wortwörtlich die Hölle durchlebt hatte.

Jedenfalls hatte er die leichte Ahnung, dass es ihm und den anderen beiden nichts bringen würde, wenn er sich von Gefühlen hinreißen ließ.  
Dean war schon als Sechzehn-Jähriger kein Freund davon gewesen, hinderlichen Emotionen nachzugeben. Er würde nicht damit anfangen. Im Zweifelsfalle gab er immer noch viel auf die Ideen seines Vaters John: Sich keine Schwächen anmerken lassen und alles Nicht-Menschliche, das ihn und die Familie oder „Unschuldige“ bedroht nicht lange hinterfragen und jagen, bekämpfen und aufhalten, bevor es zur Gefahr wird. Obwohl er inzwischen ein paar Gedanken von John nicht mehr gutheißen wollte. Und gelernt hatte, durchaus einen zweiten Blick auf die Dinge zu werfen. Manchmal.

Im Augenblick war die Person, die er schützen sollte, Maja. Zumindest war es das, was ihm sein Instinkt sagte. Auch sich selbst sollte er vielleicht nicht unbedingt gefährden. Und Cas… nun, er wollte ihn eigentlich auch nicht in Gefahr sehen. Obwohl er immer noch nicht ganz verstand, was es bedeuten sollte, dass er ein Engel des Herrn war und was ihm gefährlich sein könnte. Außer nicht fähig zu sein, irgendjemanden zu kontaktieren, sofern der Mann ihm die Wahrheit in allem gesagt hatte. Dean glaubte und hoffte, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Seine Menschenkenntnisse waren doch recht gut, seine Monsterkenntnisse waren möglicherweise besser, Cas stand wohl mehr oder weniger zwischen diesen beiden und dann war Dean relativ sicher, dass er ein zu schlechter Lügner wäre, um sich nicht zu verraten und dass ihm auch nicht wirklich etwas daran lag ihn zu belügen. Allenfalls Dinge zu verschweigen war ihm offenbar durchaus möglich. Überhaupt schien der Mann im Umgang mit anderen Personen und in allem, was das Menschsein so ausmachte, recht unerfahren zu sein, auch wenn er schnell lernte. Ein Frühstück zu machen hatte er im Übrigen diesmal Dean überlassen, aber er hatte trotz anfänglicher Ablehnung erneut etwas gegessen.

Nun standen sie wieder auf einem der leeren Felder, weit und breit nur Leere und nicht einmal ein paar vorbeifahrende Autos ließen Dean seinen Impala vermissen. Was war das nur für ein Leben? Wiedererweckt aber nicht einmal in der Lage mit einem Auto zu fahren. Er hatte solange nicht mehr hinter einem Lenkrad, hinter seinem Lenkrad, gesessen, dass ihm jeder Schritt müde wurde. Auch weil sie genau wie am Tag zuvor zwar durchaus hierhin und dorthin eine Weile lang laufen konnten, letztlich aber immer die bekannte unerklärliche Barriere sie davon abhielt, den Ort, an dem sie sich befanden, wirklich zu verlassen.

Abgesehen davon hatte Castiel entweder beschlossen neue Kenntnisse nicht mehr zu äußern. Oder aber, und das war nicht unwahrscheinlich, er wusste verdammt nochmal auch nur genauso viel mehr als am vorherigen Tag wie Dean es tat. In anderen Worten: Nada und niente, rien du tout, como siempre. Dass Dean tatsächlich anfing an spanische, französische und italienische Wörter zu denken (und seinen Vokabelwortschatz durchzugehen, der zugegebenermaßen eher beschränkt ist und aus schlechten Filmen und Sams Nerdphasen stammt), zeigte ihm noch mehr, wie sehr die ganze Sache begann ihn dauerhaft zu frustrieren.

Die einzige Person in ihrer Gruppe, der es meistens gut ging, war Maja, die wahrscheinlich noch nichts von den Sorgen Älterer wusste oder verstand. Während Castiel also wieder niedergeschlagener Engel und ratloser Soldat ohne Anweisungen vor der Barriere stand, schaute sie Dean aus ihren großen Babyaugen an, als wäre nichts, das sie kümmerte.

Als er sie so betrachtete, sah Dean, dass ihre Haare schon wieder gewachsen waren. Sie gluckste ein wenig, warum konnte er nicht sagen, er war wirklich, wirklich kein Experte für kleine Kinder, und zeigte auch die Andeutungen von Zähnen, die ihm am Morgen bereits aufgefallen waren. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber ihm schien, sie wuchs sehr schnell. Vielleicht zu schnell. Wie schnell wuchsen Babys?

In dieser einen Fernsehsendung, die Dean immer noch jederzeit schwören würde nie regelmäßig verfolgt zu haben vor allem gegenüber Sam, hatte es diese Mutter gegeben, die meinte, Kinder würden so schnell groß. Sie habe ihren Sohn kaum auf die Welt gebracht gehabt, schon habe er das Haus verlassen, hatte sie gesagt, als ihr Serienbaby laufen lernte. Also vielleicht irrte er sich ja komplett, wenn er dachte, dass es vielleicht ein weiterer Grund zur Sorge sein könnte, dass das Baby, das Castiel aus der Hölle geholt hatte, möglicherweise eine andere als die normale und natürliche Entwicklung durchlebte.

„Sag mal, Cas...“, begann er, und ja er nannte den Engel schon wieder so, aber hey Castiel war als Name schon sehr merkwürdig, der Spitzname war wenigstens ein bisschen einfacher zu sagen, ohne sich dabei zudem auch leicht blöd vorzukommen, „...als du Maja aus der Hölle geholt hast...“

Bevor er jedoch weiter sprechen konnte, ging eine ruckartige Änderung durch Castiel. Sein Rücken richtete sich kerzengerade auf, seine Augen wurden eine Spur unwirklicher (noch blauer!) und sein Gesichtsausdruck von leichter Hoffnungs- und Ratlosigkeit wich einer Maske, die Dean auf einmal sehr viel leichter glauben ließ, dass er kein Mensch war.

„Hey, was ist los?“, fragte Dean und merkte gleichzeitig, dass auch Maja beschlossen hatte, ihre Stimmung zu ändern und jetzt begann in seinen Armen herumzuzappeln. Dean legte rein intuitiv eine Hand auf ihren Rücken, um sie wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen. Was taten Mütter in Serien immer, wenn ihre Babys ein Problem hatten? Hielten sie ihre Babys nicht… Stop. Was taten Väter in Serien. Nicht Mütter. Dean war nicht mütterlich. Maja war auch nicht seine Tochter. Und er war... okay, das reichte jetzt, dies war nicht die Zeit für Gedanken, von denen er nicht einmal wissen wollte, wie sie in seinem Kopf überhaupt entstanden waren, es hatte eben noch ganz andere Dinge gegeben, die ihn gekümmert hatten... Verdammter Mangel an richtigem Essen. Dean brauchte mal wieder einen echten Burger. Oder einen Kuchen.

„Wir sind gefunden worden.“, sagte Castiel nicht wirklich zu Dean sondern mehr zu der Luft vor sich, so als war er in Gedanken nicht mehr ganz bei ihnen und unterbrach das innere unerwartete Chaos des anderen. Vielleicht war es nicht so, dass Castiel geistesabwesend war, sondern vielmehr so, dass er wieder einfach nur vergessen hatte, dass Menschen beim Reden zumindest versuchten einander anzusehen. Dean war sich in den letzten Tagen, die sich seltsam lang anfühlten, dafür dass sie doch insgesamt kaum ein paar Dutzend Stunden umfasst hatten, sicher geworden, dass Cas' Kommunikationserfahrung mit Menschen das Level eines Kindes hatte.

Möglicherweise waren Engel auch einfach alle wenig gesprächig und Cas hatte vorher nie groß mit anderen Wesen reden müssen. Dean hatte nie die Bibel gelesen (warum auch?), aber die paar Stellen, die er aufgeschnappt hatte, waren oft seiner Meinung nach ganz schön ungelenk formuliert gewesen.

„Was meinst du, was soll das heißen, wir sind gefunden worden?“, fragte Dean und sah sich um.

Er hatte keine Waffen bei sich. War „gefunden worden“ etwas Positives oder etwas Negatives? In der Hölle war gefunden worden sein schlecht gewesen. Als Jäger mit seinem Vater oder Sam war „gefunden“ meistens schlecht gewesen. Das einzige positive „Gefunden“ war das von jemandem, der dir Essen spendierte, oder gut aussah, oder den du lange gesucht hattest. Gefunden werden war selten gut.

Natürlich beschloss Castiel diesen Moment zu wählen, um in absolutes Schweigen überzugehen und Dean und Maja einfach zu ignorieren, während er in seinen Gedanken verschwand. Er starrte nur weiter ins Leere, als hätte er Dean nicht einmal gehört.

Währenddessen wuchs die Unruhe von Maja merklich und Dean befürchtete, dass sie ihm hinunterfallen würde. Als Sammy ganz klein gewesen war, hatte er seinen Bruder einmal halten dürfen und ihn beinahe fallen gelassen. Die Angst, die ihm dies bereitet hatte, gemehrt durch die Mischung aus Erleichterung, Sorge und Ärger seiner beiden Eltern, machten jetzt den Gedanken, dass das kleine Wesen in seinen Armen, fallen und sich verletzen würde, nicht gerade kleiner.  
Hinzu kam, dass Dean aufgekratzt war, seitdem er aus der Hölle gekommen war. Und jetzt starrte Cas wieder einmal einfach nur ins Nichts und war ihm keinerlei Hilfe.

Plötzlich wurde es ohne jede Vorwarnung gleißend hell. Dean blinzelte heftig. Als seine Auen sich von dem Schock erholt hatten, standen vor ihnen zwei seltsame Männer, die offenbar einfach so aufgetaucht waren. Deans erster Instinkt war, Maja zu schnappen, Cas aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen und fortzurennen, um a) eine Waffe zu finden oder b) sich zu verbergen und die Lage erst einmal zu erkundigen. Er ging in eine Verteidigungshaltung über, nur dass dies wesentlich anders war von dem, was ihm vertraut war, nun, da er ein kleines Kind bei sich hatte.

„Hu.“, machte einer der beiden Männer, der ein Oberteil trug, das Dean nicht unter Zwang getragen hätte, schmutzigblonde Haare hatte und aussah wie jemand, der einem gehörig auf den Geist gehen konnte. „Das ist der rechtschaffene Mann? Habe ihn mir ein bisschen anders vorgestellt… Und wer ist das kleine Mädchen? Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?“

Castiel wandte sich zu dem Mann um, während der andere Neuankömmling, ein Junge, der Dean an eine naive jüngere Art von Sam erinnerte, jedoch im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder keinerlei Zuneigung bei ihm auslöste, Dean und Maja ansah, wie als versuche er sie mit seinen Augen zu sezieren. Nicht aus irgendeiner Grausamkeit heraus. Eher, weil sie ihm unverständlich waren und ihn verwirrten. Sein seltsam leerer Gesichtsausdruck hatte etwas Vertrautes an sich. Er wirkte ein wenig wie Cas, wenn er offenkundig nichts mit alltäglichen Dingen anfangen konnte.

„Balthazar.“, sagte Castiel und Dean bildete sich ein, ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen in dem einem Wort zu hören (siehe da: Er hatte Cas schon ein bisschen mehr Menschlichkeit beigebracht und ja, das machte ihn stolz und nein, er musste keinen Grund dafür kennen).

„Hi Boss.“, sagte „Balthazar“, „Ich dachte, wir schauen mal rein, gucken, wie es um den Engel und den Mann steht, die alle anderen zu suchen scheinen, seitdem sie in der Versenkung verschwunden sind…“

Castiel sah von ihm zu dem Jungen.

„Ah, du kennst Sammy nicht persönlich, denke ich.“, meinte der blonde Typ erneut. „...er wurde mir als Partner zugewiesen, aber ihr hattet wohl nie das direkte Vergnügen. Nicht, dass es viel Vergnügen mit ihm gibt...“

„Sammy?“, fragten der Engel und Dean gleichzeitig. Wobei Dean möglicherweise lauter war. Aber er kannte schließlich eigentlich nur Sam-Sammy, nicht diesen komischen Milchbubi vor ihm.

„Mein Name ist Samandriel.“, meldete sich der Junge zu Wort und wandte sich dann an seinen Gefährten. In seinem Blick lag keinerlei echte Emotion. Die Art und Weise, wie der andere ihn vorgestellt hatte, schien ihn nicht zu kümmern. Genauso wenig, welche Meinung einer der anderen zu der Situation hatte. „Wir haben sie gefunden, wir sollten Zacharias informieren, Castiel zu ihm schicken, den Menschen fort bringen und gehen.“

Balthazar schüttelte einfach nur stumm den Kopf und sah seinen Begleiter mit einer Mischung aus Bedauern und Mitleid an. „Weißt du“, sagte er dann wieder zu Castiel, „er erinnert mich wirklich an dich, nur dass er keinen Biss hat. Warum nur sind die meisten von uns fast dauernd derartige Langeweiler?“

Dann ging er auf Dean und Maja zu. Doch bevor er sie erreichen konnte, stellte sich ihm Castiel in den Weg. Der Engel merkte deutlich das vertraute Gefühl die beiden Menschen abzuschirmen, sie zu schützen vor diesem Mann, diesem alten Bekannten, dem er nicht trauen konnte. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass sein Verhalten irrational war. Es stimmte zwar, dass Balthazar ihm keine Gründe gegeben hatte, ihm zu vertrauen, aber es stimmte auch, dass sie Engel waren. Soldaten und Arbeiter, die den Befehlen ihrer Übergeordneten, Ranghöheren folgten. Castiels Befehl war gewesen Dean aus der Hölle zu holen. Nicht sich zwischen den rechtschaffenen Mann und seine Brüder und Schwestern zu stellen. Geschweige denn Maja, die nicht einmal hätte da sein sollen.

Und Balthazar hatte keinen Grund einem der beiden zu schaden, solange er nicht den Auftrag dazu hatte. Wenn er in hätte, würde das für Castiel aber nur heißen, dass er sich ihm nicht in den Weg stellen sollte. Auch, wenn der Engel zweifelte, dass er zulassen konnte, dass Dean oder Maja Leid zugefügt wurde.

Hinter Castiel ging Dean weiter in seine Abwehrhaltung über, nutzte Castiel, der wie ein Schild vor ihm stand und schirmte instinktiv Maja mit von den zwei Neuankömmlingen ab, während er den Abstand zwischen sich und Castiel verringerte, so dass sie fast aneinanderstießen.

„Hu.“, machte Balthazar und hob eine Augenbraue. „Wir sind hier nicht willkommen, was Sammy?“ In seinem Gesicht blitzte ein Ausdruck von Schalk und Belustigung, der sich aber mit unverhohlenem Ernst mischte. „Man hätte meinen können, es würde dich freuen, von uns gefunden zu werden, dass du vielleicht aufgehalten oder entkräftigt wurdest und Unterstützung und Kontakt gesucht hast... aber es wirkt so, als wolltest du gegen uns kämpfen... hat dich, was auch immer uns davon abgehalten hat euch zu finden, geistig verwirrt? Ist dir die Hölle nicht gut bekommen? Oder ist es einfach nur so, dass du mir nicht traust?“

Dean sah zu Castiel, zögernd. „Sie sind...“, er stockte und ärgerte sich darüber, Dean Winchester lässt sich nicht verunsichern oder einschüchtern, „...Engel oder? Deine...äh...Kollegen?“

„Brüder.“, stellte Castiel fest und meldete sich zum ersten mal wieder zu Wort. Er drehte sich nicht um, seine Augen blieben auf Balthazar geheftet. Um ihn herum schien die Luft zu knistern und Dean spürte hinter ihm das, was er bisher nicht wahrgenommen hatte: Die Macht eines Wesens, das nicht menschlich war, kalt, erbarmungslos und nicht willens zu verhandeln oder sich dem Willen anderer zu beugen, auch wenn er doch, wie er zugegeben hatte, im Auftrag anderer stand. Dennoch, auch wenn ihm diese Kraft Angst machen sollte, das Verhalten von Castiel und das Fehlen wirklicher Erklärungen ließen Dean viel mehr vor allem ärgerlich und angespannt. Er sollte das, was er da wahrnahm fürchten. Er hätte es, hatte es vor drei Tagen noch gefürchtet. Aber stattdessen fühlte er sich nun wütend und ausgeschlossen. Bedroht nicht durch Castiel sondern durch die Neuankömmlinge, die dafür sorgten, dass der Engel sich von ihm abschottete.

Samandriel trat vor und sah zu den drei anderen hinüber. „Wir sind nicht hier, um...“, begann er, wurde aber von Balthazar unterbrochen. Der blonde Mann streckte seine leeren Handflächen aus in einer Geste der Waffenlosigkeit.

„Freunde“, sagte er, sah sich um und schien zu bemerken, dass der Begriff keinem der anderen recht war, sich jedoch kaum darum zu kümmern, „wir stehen auf der selben Seite. Oder zumindest müssen wir keine Gegner sein. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns alle ein wenig beruhigen. Ich habe nicht vor dir zu schaden, Castiel. Oder dem rechtschaffenem Mann. Oder dem Mädchen, wer auch immer sie ist. Persönlich ist mir das auch vollkommen egal. Es ist mir auch nicht wichtig zu wissen, warum die anderen da oben keinen Kontakt mehr mit dir hatten und wir euch nicht finden konnten, wobei... du das vielleicht genauso wenig beantworten kannst, wie ich selbst.“

Er machte eine Pause, wie um eine Bestätigung von Castiel abzuwarten, welche jedoch nicht kam. Nicht, dass das Schweigen einen der anderen überraschen würde.

„Ich bin nur hier, weil ich den Auftrag bekommen habe zu versuchen euch zu finden, dich zurück zurufen und sicherzugehen, dass der rechtschaffene Mann okay ist.“

„Man kann dir nicht trauen.“, sagte Castiel, „Du handelst nur in deinem eigenen Interesse.“

„Das mag stimmen. Allerdings habe ich kein Interesse daran mich gegen dich zu stellen, also...“

„Du hast uns allen versucht deinen Tod vorzutäuschen, um uns zu bestehlen und Gewinn zu machen. Du hast mich denken lassen, du wärst gestorben und es wäre meine Schuld...“

„Okay, bevor ihr weiter redet, könnte ich vielleicht auch einmal wissen, was los ist?“, unterbrach Dean jetzt. Es störte ihn, dass er so wenig wusste darüber, wer diese Männer waren, wie sie zu Cas standen und vor allem Dingen, was sie vorhatten und wie es sich auf ihn und Maja auswirken würde. Und wenn er ehrlich war, verstörte ihn der Blonde am meisten. Und was meinte Cas damit, wenn er sagte, dass der Mann seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hatte. Wie täuschte ein Engel vor gestorben zu sein? Wie starben Engel überhaupt?

Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass Engel offensichtlich nicht allzu viel darüber nachdachten, Menschen wissen zu lassen, was sie mit ihnen vorhatten. Und dass sie das erneut nicht unbedingt in die Kategorie „Verbündete“ fallen ließ. Wenn es etwas gab, das Dean nicht leiden konnte, dann war es von anderen abhängig zu sein und nicht zu wissen, was vor sich ging. Das mochte durchaus, wenn er selbstkritisch war, ein wenig heuchlerisch sein, wenn er an die Jahre dachte, die er einfach nur seinem Vater gefolgt war. Nichtsdestotrotz wäre es ihm lieber, wenn sein Leben nicht von anderen bestimmt würde, die es nicht einmal für nötig hielten, ihm zu erklären, was vor sich ging, während sie ihn von A nach B nach C rückten.  
Und die letzten drei Tage hatten, wie gesagt, nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, dass die Anspannung aus der Hölle verschwunden war.

Maja regte sich erneut. Wie als würde auch sie die Unruhe spüren.

Castiel war so, als würde ein Teil von ihm sich von außen betrachten. Sein Handeln war... unverständlich. Es lag Logik darin Dean und Maja zu schützen. Es lag keine Logik darin anderen Engeln zu misstrauen, die ihn bei seiner Aufgabe zu unterstützen angewiesen worden waren. Ihm war so, als würde er an einer Grenze in seinem Denken stoßen. Eine Barriere, die er vorher nie bemerkt hatte und die ihn nun nicht weiter gehen ließ in eine unbekannte, neue Richtung. Und dann verlor er auch noch die Fassung. Etwas an seiner Situation schien ihm wie ein Moment auf der Kippe. Ein Schwanken. Er kannte keine Zweifel. Aber er zweifelte.

Eine Veränderung schien durch Castiel zu gehen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf in einer sehr menschlichen Art und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Seine Haltung entspannte sich. Er war ein Soldat. Er befolgte Befehle. Es gab keinen Grund nicht zu kooperieren und keinen Grund zu kämpfen.

„Wir müssen Dean und Maja an einen Ort bringen, von dem aus sie alleine zurecht kommen.“, sagte der Engel. „Danach werde ich unverzüglich einen Bericht an Zacharias erstatten, um ihm die Umstände darzulegen.“

Die drei anderen Männer sahen ihn verwundert an.

„Hu.“, meinte Balthazar, „Wenn das mal nicht eine 180-Grad-Wende ist. Aber wenn das deine Entscheidung ist...“

Samandriel wirkte erleichtert und warf seinem Partner eine ungeduldigen Blick zu. „Natürlich. Das ist die richtige Vorgehensweise.“

„Moment mal!“, sagte Dean und erntete keine Reaktion. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Cas dachte oder wollte.

Die anderen ignorierten ihn geflissentlich, während Cas wieder seine Augen schloss. Dann runzelte er die Stirn.

„Wir haben ein Problem.“, murmelte er. Dann ging er an Balthazar und Samandriel vorbei. Zehn Schritte, nur um stehen zu bleiben. „Die Barriere ist immer noch da.“


End file.
